Daylight's End: The 138th Hunger Games
by AKLNxStories
Summary: "Darkness that surrounds us cannot hurt us, it's the darkness in your own heart you should fear." Tribute SYOT closed but check our profile for other SYOT options ;)
1. Prologue: Promoted

**A/N: Alright, here's the prologue to initially get things started, those who aren't following my current SYOT, Elements, then just know we will not start anything that has to do with tributes until Elements is finished, simply because we don't want to work on one so much that the other is forgotten. But we at least wanted to get a short prologue out to you guys to let people know this will be a thing.**

 **~ Anna :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: We don't own any concepts, characters or anything having to do with The Hunger Games. All that stuff belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

 **Abel Bellvidere, 27**

 **Head Gamemaker**

* * *

The large white room isn't unfamiliar, but it doesn't make it less terrifying. I know what's going to happen, and still I'm unable to catch my breath. I can feel the very same dagger that will kill me, in my hands. The dagger that was used to kill the rebellion. The dagger I too, killed with. I guess I was asking for this when I refused Snow's orders for the last Games. But those kids wouldn't have stood a chance, it was cruel, even for the Games. How did he expect me to do that?

I glance up from where I'm sitting at my desk when the click of an unlocking door reaches my ears. Two Peacekeepers file into the room and reach to restrain me, but I pull my arm out of their grasp.

"I'm not dead yet, you still have the job of respecting me." I snap, straightening my tie.

With that I walk around the chair toward the door leading me to my death. The Peacekeepers are quick to catch up and walk beside me so I can't escape. I really have no intent to try, I've seen that happen in previous situations like this, and it still doesn't end up very pretty.

There's still a natural temptation to run, especially considering who the president will be forcing to do this. But I steady my pace and cast a subtle glance at some of the workers in the hallway that are watching with either sympathetic or aggressive stares. I pull my eyes away from them and focus on what's ahead of me.

A set of polished black doors.

* * *

 **Sif Holland-Makara, 25**

 **Gamemaker**

* * *

I've never walked this close to the president before, yet here I am, walking directly behind him. Along with at least a dozen Peacekeepers surrounding us, but that's not the point. A small smile tugs at my lips as I hold the sleek, red box in my hands. Inside is a dagger that has killed every single rebellious Head Gamemaker since the end of the rebellion. And I'm using it today to take my place as Head Gamemaker.

A sudden, odd feeling wells up inside me, making my chest tighten painfully. I know Abel, he's the one who gave me my job in the first place, but I'm killing him. I force the sympathy out of my head. I can't afford to think this way, that kind of thinking is what's getting him killed today. Instead, I focus on all the power that will be mine. I'll be the one ruling the arena, doing anything I want to give a good show. Getting all the fame, and it's so close.

A pair of black doors comes into view as we turn the corner, but my smile fades as we approach it. I blink and stop next to the president in front of the doors, exchanging a quick glance with him. He gives me an almost unsettling smile to which I respectfully smile and nod back. I glance back to the doors and push them open carefully, then turn and close them slowly, not making eye contact with the man behind me. To my surprise, he doesn't say anything first. No witty remark, no trying to smooth talk his way out of it. Just silence. I finally turn and glance at him.

"Hi," I say with a smile.

Abel doesn't reply, keeping his unsettling hazel eyes on me at all times. I glance down at the crimson box in my hands and take the top off, carefully removing the black-bladed dagger inside. I slip the box into my pocket and twirl the dagger in my hands, walking over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You know, the president isn't too happy with you." I say, finally bringing my gaze up to meet his.

He stares back with confident intensity, as if trying to intimidate me. He should know trying to intimidate someone with a dagger isn't effective.

"So I gathered." he replies quietly. "You could say I'm not happy with him either."

I find myself beginning to smirk, but replace the small smile with a scowl. He shouldn't be talking like this, he's an idiot. Idiots don't belong in the Head Gamemaker position.

"It was a real pleasure working with you, Abel." I say, but it's genuine. He was the one who gave me my job after all.

He only blinks and smiles.

"I would say the same to you, but considering the situation..." he trails off and finally glances away from me.

A pang of unpleasant guilt washes over me, and I grip the dagger tighter.

"You're a talented Gamemaker, Sif." he continues, staring at the doors before glancing back at me. "But you know why I did what I did."

I shake my head quickly, glaring at him.

"And what you did gets you killed." I reply smoothly.

His eyes quickly spark with a fire I've never seen before.

"For showing mercy to innocent children?" he snaps with disbelief.

I scowl and walk forward slightly, forcing him to step back a few feet.

"You're not _supposed_ to show mercy, Abel!" I bark. "I'm surprised it took us so long to finally see, you're pathetic."

"One can only be merciless for so long," he snaps back, taking a step forward. "Being Head Gamemaker isn't all fame and glory, Ms. Sif, it rips every fabric of goodness you have left and destroys it. You'll find that out soon enough."

I only scoff and glance at him in amusement.

"Well it's lucky I don't have any goodness left to be destroyed, isn't it?" I ask without waiting for a reply. "My condolences, Mr. Bellvidere."

Abel rolls his eyes then I slip my hand into my pocket and grip what's inside, taking it out carefully. I see the confusion in his eyes once he identifies it, but I don't give him time to say anything and instead, jam the syringe into his shoulder then toss it out the open window.

"What the hell was that?" he snaps, stumbling and gripping the chair in the center of the room.

I approach him, gripping the dagger.

"It's making your death a little more humane." I say as he collapses onto the floor, slipping into unconsciousness.

I hastily go over to him, gripping the knife in both of my shaking hands. I notice I'm blinking back tears and my hands won't steady, but then I remember that I have no choice. I must do this, Abel betray the president and the sentence is death. Mercy is not what the Games are about, it's about fame, wealth and survival. All of things I am killing him for. I finally steady my hands and stab him with the dagger, quickly recoiling as I do so.

I glance down at my hands and previously white Gamemaker's uniform now stained crimson with Abel's blood. I'm shaking uncontrollably and my breath comes in short gasps, but I quickly glance around and compose myself, walking briskly toward the doors, opening them slowly.

The president stands directly behind them with an approving smile on his face and I glance down almost immediately.

"Consider yourself promoted, Ms. Sif."

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, a rather violent beginning to a story, but then again it is the Hunger Games so...**

 **Anyway! This story is called Daylight's End, it's the 138th Games so nothing has to be canon. The SYOT form is on our profile, submit through PM please!**

 **Please submit no more than 2 tributes!**

 **Thanks!**

 **~ Anna**


	2. Prologue: Fire Them All

**A/N: Hey guys, so you have one more day to make any last minute submissions before we finalize the tribute list. You have until Monday.**

 **Also, an important side note: When we finally start this, do you want each character POV during the Reapings? Or do you want to see the character POVs before the Reapings then have a Reaping recap with Sif narrating?**

 **Hopefully that made sense. You can comment what you would prefer or you can vote in a poll we'll put up until the next chapter.**

 **So without anymore delay, here's the next chapter.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Sif Holland-Makara, 25**

 **Head Gamemaker**

* * *

I'm not bothered by the silence surrounding me. In fact, I quite like it. The only sound is the scribbling of my pencil on the smooth paper. As I finish the sketch, I glance into the animal biology book by my side, trying to put in as many details as I can for this mutt. It'll be beautiful, and so much better than anything Abel could've ever dreamed of making. His mutts were always pathetic, he wasn't nearly as creative as I am. I'm far more skilled than him. Especially since I've already come up with the arena idea.

It's not going to be a forest necessarily, those are way too overdone. Wastelands, cities, deserts, open lands, everyone's seen those. Repetitive, boring. Arenas like that are the simple way out, and it's pretty easy to see who will come out on top from early on. That's something I want to fix so that no one will be able to see anything coming.

It's going to be unique, challenging for sure, but unique. That's all that really matters. I always hated the idea of arenas that gave one set of tributes an advantage over the others. It's boring that way, if every tribute is challenged then that changes the game completely.

Besides, repeats and arenas that look too similar tend to have similar outcomes as well, and the last thing the audience needs is a predictable Games. That was something even Abel understood.

I sigh. The guilt I felt the day I killed him barely haunts me anymore. I continue to sketch contentedly. He gave me my job, that's all that matters. He also inspired me to make my mutts better than anything the Capitol has ever seen.

After a few more minutes my hand begins to cramp so I take a break and place the pencil by my paper to admire my work. My own drawing frightens me and I can't tell if it's because of it's terrifying features, or the fact that I created such a beast.

I can't help but laugh despite myself. This is going to be fantastic, all of my mutts will be. No more bored audiences, I'll have them all sitting at the edge of their seats. I'll be the best Head Gamemaker this president, or any president, has ever had the pleasure of hiring. And I most certainly will not mess up like the last few, no, because I'm not brainless like them. I know how to play this game.

Even if I have to cheat a little.

I take a deep breath and slip the partly crumpled paper from under the biology book, giving it a long look. It lists all the gamemakers that worked under Abel. The president gave me the job of reviewing them and helping him decide whether they should stay or be fired. Of course no one here ever wants to be fired. But I'm thinking that some of them will have to be. At least one of them was bound to know Abel's true intentions and how he really felt. As long as that one person is around, there's a possibility that something could go wrong. Someone could betray me and the president.

That can't happen.

Part of me wonders if there's more than just one person who knew of Abel's plan. For all I know every single one of them could have been assisting him. Granted, they were probably just following orders, but still, they should know better. I've come to a conclusion. I can't afford any slip ups, especially not before I even get a chance to show off my brilliant mutts in my first Games.

I guess I'll just have to fire them all.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to answer the question from the beginning of this chapter, whether through review or in the polls, it's just very helpful if we know what you guys want to read.**

 **Questions:**

 ** _What do you think of Sif?_**

 ** _How do you think she's going to affect the Games/tributes?_**

 ** _Based off the title and some small hints dropped, what do you think the arena will be like?_**

 **Alright guys, next chapter will probably have the tribute list so remember, answer the poll if you want to, and submit if you're interested. Submissions will be closing on Monday and the next chapter with the tribute list will probably be up Monday night or Tuesday.**

 **Hope you enjoyed,**

 **\- Liz**


	3. Prologue & Tribute List

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing outcome and submissions! It was so great to see so many people interested in sending in a tribute for this story, it's just great and we really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you to all you submitted! If your tribute wasn't chosen and you'd like to know why or have any questions, let us know. We may have plans to hold on to some of those submissions to use for another SYOT. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Ouye Omega, 24**

 **Gamemaker**

* * *

We're two months out from the Reapings and I still haven't even seen the new Head Gamemaker. Word is she's young, but has an intelligent mind with ideas perfect for a gamemaker. I was called and promoted out of the blue, which still baffles me. Last I heard all the gamemaker spots were filled, but I guess they were let go or something because I and a few of my other co-workers were chosen for a spot on her team.

I'm hoping to see her at the party tonight, although I know there will be lots of other people lined up to shake her hand and exchange ideas. I've always dreamed of coming to this event. The start of all the pre-reaping parties have begun and this is one of the biggest ones thrown. It's in the president's mansion, and I heard some of the more recent victors will even be invited.

It sounds kind of sketchy to me, to be inviting victors that is. District folk, victor or not, they tend to be a little weird. Not only that, but a majority of the victors are whack jobs. I hope nothing too intense happens tonight.

I take a deep breath and turn, scowling as I try to straighten my constantly crooked tie and smooth out my gold-colored suit. The call I received told me that I was going to be like her second-in-command. It seems a little too good to be true, but if it sounds legit and pays well, I'll go along with it.

I admit that I'm nervous about meeting her. After all, she's killed someone and sounds intimidating. But I know she can't hurt me or anything, after all the president appointed me to be her partner of sorts and I'm sure we'll become well acquainted.

A few more moments pass before I'm content and walk toward the large gold doors to exit the bathroom. The instant I step back into the hallway, the beautiful music reaches my ears and I'm calmed. I follow the sound of voices back to the main lobby and look around. I can't continue to be so shy, I'll need to meet her sometime and if not tonight then I probably won't get another chance until close to the Games.

Then suddenly I notice a young woman in a long, sparking gold gown with a blood-red trim standing at the top of the stairs. I recognize her flowing golden hair and intelligent bright eyes immediately. She's the one I'm looking for, but she's deep in conversation with another woman. It doesn't seem like they're talking about anything serious so it's probably okay for me to interrupt to introduce myself.

Taking another calming breath, I try straightening my tie once more and walk up the stairs toward them. Sif's friend notices me first and whispers something, then they both look my way.

"Good evening," I say quickly, attempting to establish a polite mood. "Sorry to interrupt, I was told to find Sif and introduce myself."

Sif and the other woman exchange a glance then Sif smiles and turns to me.

"It's fine," she responds, then hesitates. "So who are you supposed to be?"

I hesitate, a little taken aback by her casual tone then I snap myself out of it and stick out my hand for her to shake.

"Ouye Omega," I say confidently as she shakes my hand firmly. "I'm the one the president appointed to sort of help you out."

I'm relieved to see a flash of recognition cross her face.

"Oh of course, yes, I've heard about you." she smiles, but something in her eyes unsettles me. "Would you excuse us for just a moment, Janora?"

Sif's friend nods and shrugs then turns and walks down the stairs. Sif then looks me over for a moment, seemingly coming to a conclusion, then gestures for me to follow her. Against my better judgement, I follow as she leads me down the carpeted hall and to a room.

She swings open the door then smiles politely and holds it open for me. I walk in slowly, not taking my eyes off her. A pang of nervousness courses through me and I adjust the edges of my sleeves absentmindedly. The door closes slowly and Sif turns to me.

"You said the president appointed you to help me?" she asks with slightly narrowed eyes.

I nod a little unsurely.

"Cute idea, but he's mistaken, I only need people to listen to me and carry out my orders." Her venom-laced voice is suddenly sharp and aggressive, but she keeps a shockingly kind and friendly expression on her face. "I don't need help doing the job I was hired for."

I quickly try to think of something to say.

"Of course not, that's not what I was saying." I respond. "I'm just doing what the president asked of me. You're not above the president so I have to follow his orders before yours."

I'm guessing that was the wrong thing to say because Sif's polite expression shifts into a displeased sneer before returning to a forced smile. She walks toward me slowly then stops, staring me down.

"You'll listen to me, and if you get in my way..." she hisses. "You'll end up like the last batch of incompetent imbeciles that came through, understood?"

I blink and quickly nod, not really knowing what else to say. I stammer, trying to come up with something to defend myself, as I don't like the idea of being talked to like a child.

"Shut up," she says plainly. "If the president comes to you again, you'll tell him my meeting with you went good and that I was glad to accept your help."

Sif's cold gaze never leaves mine as she straightens my tie then stops.

"Say word about this and you'll regret it." With that she smiles and turns around, walking out smoothly.

All I can do is stand there in the middle of the room as the door slams behind her.

* * *

 **Sif Holland-Makara, 25**

 **Head Gamemaker**

* * *

Annoyance is the only thing on my mind as I walk back toward the party. With a scowl still plastered on my face, I huff and run a hand through my hair. What, the president doesn't think I can handle things on my own? He thinks I need some petty, newbie gamemaker to help me out?

What a stupid thought! He must know that I'm far more capable than any of the other Head Gamemakers. It's infuriating. What's even more insulting is that he didn't even send me someone seasoned. That kid looked fresh out of training and he wants _him_ to help _me_ of all people?

I pause and take a calming breath before I return to talk with my friends and co-workers. I think I've made my point successfully and if that Ouye character knows what's good for him he'll stay out of my way. I can use him for show sure, to make myself look friendly and welcoming by having a charming little partner... friend... thing.

That's what people want to see, I know that. But in reality, I can't have a partner. There are too many risks. Risks that I refuse to take. He'll only mess things up. I know what I'm doing, and I can handle things just fine!

After a few more moments of calming myself down, I put on another smile and smooth my dress, walking back out into the lobby. I spot Janora again and walk down the stairs quickly. My friend turns, seeing me and perks up.

"What was that about?" she asks curiously.

I smile and shake my head.

"Nothing to worry about," I say cheerfully. "We just introduced ourselves and everything, I thought something like that would be best talked about in private."

Janora smiles and quickly nods her head, sipping slowly from her glass.

"I get it," she gives a short laugh. "Secret gamemaker things?"

I laugh along with her then nod, watching as Ouye nervously makes his way down the stairs, gripping the railing and looking white as a ghost.

"Exactly." I respond.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooh Gamemaker drama. This is the first time we've ever done detailed prologues like this with extra characters aside from the tributes so I hope it's working. We're going to be including gamemakers and mentors and stuff to add some atmosphere to the story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading that chapter... even though I bet you all skipped it and came down here just for the tribute list... :(**

 **Jk tbh I would do the exact same thing if you did that. xD**

 **So here you go:**

* * *

 **Tribute List**

 **Blogspot : daylightsend . blogspot . com**

* * *

 **District 1 Male:** Leander "Leo" Greenberg, 17 _{_ _ParanoidSylph_ _}_

 **District 1 Female:** Divine Blessing, 18 _{_ _ThomasHungerGamesFan_ _}_

 **District 2 Male:** Saturn Donovan, 18 _{ParanoidSylph}_

 **District 2 Female:** Freya Canton, 17 _{_ _District7axemurder_ _}_

 **District 3** **Male:** Techarris Cuit, 17 _{One True Victor}_

 **District 3 Female:** Chip Cable, 18 _{luka11303}_

 **District 4 Male** **:** Shiva Knowles, 16 { _Singlewave_ }

 **District 4 Female** **:** Alisha Sheerin, 18 { _LokiThisIsMadness}_

 **District 5 Male:** Cassian Azenor, 16 { _DamBaudelaires}_

 **District 5 Female** **:** Amadora "Amy" Shard, 18 { _DamBaudelaires_ }

 **District 6** **Male:** Diesel Revv, 18 { _TWilkins_ }

 **District 6 Female** **:** Analise Malboro, 18 { _tracelynn_ }

 **District 7 Male** **:** Kanu Odeya, 17 { _grimbutnotalways}_

 **District 7 Female** **:** Ruby Rodriguez, 12 _{goldie031}_

 **District 8 Male:** Jute Burton, 13 { _luka11303_ }

 **District 8 Female:** Tomara "Tom" Silken, 13 { _TheHGfanatic}_

 **District 9 Male:** Ty Wellstrom, 16 { _GalacticCoach_ }

 **District 9 Female:** Madiha Rael, 17 { _recklessinparadise_ }

 **District 10 Male:** José Awl, 17 { _DaughterOfTigris}_

 **District 10 Female** **:** Ramma Nieve, 17 { _TranscendentElvenRanger_ }

 **District 11 Male** **:** Huckleberry "Huck" Riff, 14 { _One True Victor_ }

 **District 11 Female** **:** Marzipan Edwin, 18 { _Nordic Nonsense_ }

 **District 12 Male:** Delano Holden, 16 { _Exoreon_ }

 **District 12 Female** **:** Iris Kodiak, 13 {luka11303}

* * *

 **Questions:**

 _ **What did you think of Ouye?**_

 _ **Why do you think Sif reacted the way she did?**_

 ** _Now that the blogspot is up, what do you think of the tributes?_**

 ** _Are there any you think you already like/dislike?_**

* * *

 **A/N: There you have the list!**

 **As mentioned above, Liz and I thought it would be fun to have more than just tribute POVs throughout the entire SYOT.**

 **Those whose tribute didn't get in, or people who just like submitting escorts/stylists/mentors too, we would like to ask if you want to submit an escort/mentor/stylist!**

 **As for when we want those... meh.. you have a lot of time to submit as they won't really be seen until after the Reapings and everything so if you want to submit your mentor/stylist we have a form up on our profile with spots listed! ^.^**

 **The blogspot is cool if you want to look at it, it'll eventually have gamemakers, stylists, mentors and all the tributes! It's just for fun but it just adds to the whole story in my opinion ;D**

 **Now you can go in and read the quotes/see the tributes, etc. and form opinions of them! ;D**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and seeing the tributes!**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	4. Pre-Reaping Chapter and Announcements

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just a few announcements. No, we haven't abandoned this story, yes we are going to continue it and finish it like Elements. We just decided to take a short break after finishing Elements to catch up on schoolwork and to focus on drama club and stuff ;D.**

 **First : Yay for people submitting mentors and stylists! They're awesome! If your tribute didn't get in or if you're finding this story a little late, feel free to check out our profile to submit some mentors and stylists! **

**Second : After our musical in April, things will really pick up, I (Anna) have to get surgery on my ankle so I'll be in a cast the whole summer anyway. That means I personally have a ton of time to write while Liz enjoys swimming and other summerly things XD**

 **Third : Liz and I are in a sort of planning period for this to make it the best it can be! We're factoring in all the advice reviewers gave us from Elements just so we can really do your characters justice! Thank you for putting up with the long wait and know soon we'll be jumping right into Reapings! **

***Poll Results* It seems like you guys want POVS that are NOT Reapings which is awesome cuz that's different. So we'll be doing tribute POVS from before the Reapings to focus more on characters and less on the actual Reapings, then give a short Reaping recap from Sif's POV once we wrap up with all that. If you want your character POV to be done during the Reapings just request it and we'll gladly do that! But unless you PM us and ask us, we won't be doing Reaping POV**

 ***New Poll* Do you guys want chapters in traditional district order, or do you want us to write District 1, then to 12, then 2, then 11, and so on? Poll is on our profile ;D**

 **Now without further adu, the (maybe) last pre-reaping chapter. Haha we tease you... ;)**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Sif Holland-Makara, 25**

 **Head Gamemaker**

* * *

The phenomenal crowd forming in the streets below my apartment is a reassuring sign. I guess they loved the mysterious answers I was giving in my interviews. Of course I knew they would. Who doesn't love a mystery? Hopefully this should be the most eventful Games in a while.

Unlike my predecessors, I actually have an idea of what to do, and what the Captiol wants. I don't just assume, I observe. Whatever makes them happy, whatever engages them, that's what needs to be included.

For example, you have to keep them on their toes, don't let them get bored, not even for a second. One can't just think that by killing a tribute with a mutt or something that it'll excite the crowd. No, sometimes you have to let the tributes do most of the work. Even if they require a little shove.

I smirk as I slowly pace by the window. The Reapings are less than a week away, I can't wait to see my first bunch of tributes. Of course I won't allow myself to get attached or pick favorites... but I'll certainly weed out the more rebellious ones, making sure to highlight the loyal ones, the ones unafraid to kill. That probably means giving the careers the spotlight, however I know from experience that handing off the attention to an outer district tribute almost always gets a positive reaction from the audience. I'll just have to be careful of who I give that privilege to.

Although there are a lot of risks I have to factor in about being Head Gamemaker, I know it's going to be a good time. And I know I'll be in service much longer than Abel was.

* * *

 **A/N: Yep, that short. This was mainly just to let you guys know what's going on and to introduce the start of the Reapings soon!**

 **Again we're just sort of planning right now and expect fast updates within the next few months especially! As far as when the first Reaping chapter will be out... I'm going to say in like the next two weeks... or sooner... who knows... muahaha...**

 **Have a wonderful weekend you all!**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	5. District One

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for bearing with us for all the time gaps, we really appreciate it. The musical is done and over with and Anna has her surgery in a few weeks so she'll be laid up with plenty of time to write while I work on my many school projects.**

 **You guys voted on going in the traditional district order for POVs, but as stated before, we're going to try something different and have non-reaping POVs so we get more of the actual character and less of their reaction to being reaped.**

 ***The POVs will take place a year or so before the Reaping so that's why everyone's age is a year younger.**

 **You guys have waited long enough, here's District 1.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Divine Blessing, 17**

 **District 1 Female**

* * *

Beautiful. Gorgeous. Absolutely and utterly amazing.

Yeah these dresses could make me pretty sexy but I really couldn't make up my mind. Half of them were amazing, but half of them were hideous. Just like that girl who's trying to beat me out for a spot in the Hunger Games this year.

I scoff to myself when I think of her. What a klutz.

"Divine, darling, King is here to see you!"

My mother's voice echoes up the tall staircase to my room.

"Tell him to wait!" I call back.

"Anything for you, dear!" my mother responds.

Normally, I would go right down and see King but if I did that I'd seem way too eager, you know what I'm saying? He's the most adorable best friend a girl could have. I'm taking him to the big party at the training center tonight; it's supposed to be for the turn of the new year, thus starting the new training season. Of course it's a must-go event. But you don't just go alone, you know? If you take someone it's just way better.

I pick up the fuchsia dress laid out on my bed and step out of the mint-green one. I then slip on the dress, fluffing it out a little around the bottom. A smile spreads across my face as I give a little twirl, admiring the way it spins briefly then settles back around my ankles. Oh yeah, this was the one.

"Divine! Paris is here too! They say you all need to leave soon!" This time it's my father.

I roll my eyes a little.

"I'm going to tell you what I told mom, and that's to tell them to wait!" I snap a little.

I smooth out the dress a little then take another long glance, nodding to myself. Confident in the dress, I pick up my jewel encrusted brush, running it through my light curls. I then pick up a diamond hair-clip and pin back a few strands of my golden hair, running my fingers through it to make sure it's fluffed enough.

"If you spend too much time looking in that mirror of yours it may start to crack!"

King calls me this time, so I know he's getting impatient. That's when I know I've given it enough time. Paris' velvety voice makes it to my room as well, agreeing with King's insult. I lean on my vanity for a second, trying to wipe off my smirk of amusement. I bite my lip and walk out of my room, crossing my arms as I stare down at him from the top of the staircase.

"Don't get smart with me," I sniff, walking down the stairs.

Paris smirks and rolls his eyes, but King stands in the doorway, admiring my dress with an endearing expression.

"You look amazing," he says hastily.

I shrug off the compliment, knowing that I always look amazing.

"Thanks," I sort of lean against Paris for a second, giving a small giggle to King. "You look dashing as ever."

King smiles and sort of turns to walk out the door, and that's when I give Paris the prettiest smile I could muster. Paris smiles at me then shoves me away playfully, following King out the door.

King is cute for sure, but Paris is hot. I mean smokin'. King is tall and slender, built like a runner with dark hair and soft brown eyes, but Paris looks like a model. Well-built, blonde hair, dreamy blue eyes...

Did I mention I'm taking Paris to the dance too?

Before I could walk out the door my mother hurries in front of me.

"Oh Divine, darling, you look fantastic!" she says perkily.

I nod slightly and shrug.

"Maybe a different pair of shoes for next time, Mom? I mean come on... I can't wear the same shoes I wore to my last formal..."

My mother's smile fades and she looks a little flustered for a second, then she waves a hand. My father shows up by her side in a second.

"Don't you worry darling, we'll get you a brand new pair for the next time! And an extra, just in case." he says.

My scowl twists into a smile. I knew that would work, they never let me go unhappy. They'll do anything so that I keep up a good image outside of the house.

"Thank you," I quickly follow my friends out the door then stop and poke my head back in. "Love you guys."

They smile and I respond with my own, then I close the door. King waits until I walk down the stairs then we head for the training center. I take a deep breath of the evening air and smile. I'm sure I'll be the talk of the party when everyone heads home tonight.

"Divine, just be careful when you head in, I know Amira will probably be there... and you two can get a little violent." Paris starts off.

King scoffs and shakes his head.

"Everyone knows Divine is better." he jokes.

Paris holds back a smirk then grabs the door to the training center and holds it open for me. I throw him a smile then walk inside, immediately enjoying the atmosphere of the party. The majority of the people are in the center, with a few of the outcasts on the outsides.

King and Paris come to my side then Paris notices one of his other friends and walks off. However, King loyally stays by my side, looking around contently. I flip some hair out of my eyes and scan the room, taking in the trainees. I feel immediately confident; everyone is dressed up of course, but I look the best. I take a few steps toward the center of the room, looking around for some people to talk to. Normally, I would stick with Paris and King, but they're really the only few friends I have. I guess people are just a little scared of me. That or the two friends I have are just patient enough to deal with me.

"Who are you looking for?" King asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Someone worth while," I respond absentmindedly.

I keep looking but catch King's slow break in his happy demeanor. He looks away but by the time he looks back toward me he has a forced smile back on his face. I sigh and give the nicest smile I can manage, turning to him and taking his hands in mine.

"I didn't mean you, you're amazing." I say. "I just need to show I have some variety, you know?"

His soft brown eyes lighten up a little bit and he nods.

"I get it." he says.

"I knew you would." I say, with a grin.

"So do you want me to leave you alone then?" he asks unsurely.

I quickly shake my head.

"Of course not," I say, and he brightens up a little. "I need you to stick with me so I don't look like I'm alone."

The brief happy look on his face fades again, then he nods once more, looking confused for some reason. I smile back widely to cheer him up, then see a flash of dark green behind him.

My smile fades quickly, twisting into an unpleasant frown. King notices and turns around, stiffening a bit. The dressed up, snobby girl who is Amira spots me and starts to strut over.

I can't stand her, she thinks she's better than everyone but acts sickeningly nice all the time. I can see through that little act of hers. She's not genuine at all; I mean, neither am I but at least I don't try to hide that fact.

"Hey, Divine!" she exclaims happily, flipping her shiny red hair. "You're a showstopper tonight!"

I give a half-hearted smile, allowing it to fade in front of her.

"Thank you, and you look... nice." I manage to spit out.

I need to keep up a good image, I don't want to make too many enemies. Besides, the training director is standing right behind her. Amira smiles, but her eyes look a bit stormy. She knows I'm on to her, I'm the only one that can pick up on that. She maintains a steady smile, then turns and glances right at King.

"You're cute as ever, King." she drawls, casting a very subtle glance at me as she sort of leans on his shoulder. "How's your family doing?"

King flinches slightly and glances at her, shrugging uncomfortably. I scowl and clench my fists as King awkwardly moves away from Amira. She knows just like everyone else that King is having some issues right now, so she has no right to bring that up. Plus, she's flirting with my best friend! My date!

I decide quickly to step in front of King.

"What are you playing it?" I snarl.

She scoffs.

"I'm not the one playing games with people, Divine." she smirks. "I mean... I'm simply following you're example..."

My face begins to burn as I glare at her, narrowing my eyes slightly. King moves closer to me to pull me away but he's not fast enough. In one swift motion I ball up my fist and land a punch right on Amira's perfect little face.

I hear a sharp snap and laugh to myself, shaking out my fist as I melt into the heavy crowd with King. Amira shrieks loudly, bringing the whole party to a halt. She screams curses at the top of her lungs as she clings to her bleeding nose, then turns and quickly hurries out of the building. The room remains silent as the confused crowd looks around for the cause of her distress.

A few eyes land on me, knowing about Amira and I's competition, but no one does anything. No one says anything. They know I'm in charge, they can't touch me even if they wanted to. Others seem to turn the other way, ones who I know witnessed the event. I smirk, feeling content that things once again went my way. A few girls make for the door in a hurry, probably friends of Amira checking to see if she's okay. When the party starts back up, I turn to King who looks about as uncomfortable as he did before.

"Hey, she's gone. I doubt she'll talk to you like that again," I scoff.

King just looks at me, as if he's almost disappointed in me, then he turns away slightly.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" I ask with a laugh..

King looks speechless and I once again feel anger boiling inside me. I reach out and grab his arm, spinning him to face me again.

"Well? Don't be so ungrateful I told her off just for you!" I growl.

Something about King's expression throws me off and I quickly cool down. He looks almost frightened of me. I make sure to give a softer look; however, King's fearful look melts into a sort of frustrated one.

"What you did isn't something to be proud of Divine," he says quickly. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I snap. "I told you before it was for you and besides it keeps up my tough image."

He backs away from me, glaring.

"For once can't you focus on anything other than your image?" he huffs, exasperated. "You're not acting cool, you're acting like a spoiled brat!"

Before I even know what I'm doing my hand flies up and I slap King across the face. He recoils quickly and I'm just as quick to hurry over to him.

"King I'm so sorry-" I begin hasitly. "I don't know what came over me-"

King quickly turns away and heads for the door. My breath catches in my throat and I run out of the training center after him, not wanting to lose a friend.

"Stop!" I grab his wrist and turn him around the minute we walk outside.

"Divine-"

Without hesitation I quickly pull him closer to me and kiss him, shutting him up. That's when I knew I had him, he wasn't going to leave after that. I step away from him and smile, flipping my hair a little bit.

"I really didn't mean to do that... I just got a little overwhelmed that's all." I say, hoping to make it up to him.

For a moment, I hold my breath, King looks very shocked. Then he sighs and smiles.

"It's okay... I understand." he says, rubbing his cheek. "You hit hard... I feel bad for Amira.."

I laugh slightly, then quickly stop when he doesn't, looking away sheepishly. Then he shoves me slightly and cracks a smile. I continue to laugh and take his hand, leading him back to the party. It seems no one really noticed what happened, with the music and the dancing, it's easy to miss a little disagreement. And that's all it was, a disagreement.

I would never let one of my best friends walk out on me, that just wouldn't be right. I care about King a lot, and sure it would hurt if he stopped being my friend but, it would hurt my reputation more. Luckily, I don't have to worry about that.

When we step back inside, Paris is waiting with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything okay, I saw you two run out the door." he says, looking us over.

King starts to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"We're fine, just needed some air." I say with a smile, moving away from King. "It's hot in here."

I wink at Paris when King isn't looking and Paris only rolls his eyes, patting King on the back.

"I also saw you two kiss." Paris brings up when I cast a flirtatious glance at him.

King laughs awkwardly.

"That was nothing, um, should we go catch up with friends?" he continues quickly.

Paris nods and watches him walk toward the crowd, then he glances at me and walks off. I follow King and smile. That was a close call.

Luckily I didn't lose my friend or my reputation.

* * *

 **Leander "Leo" Greenburg, 16**

 **District 1 Male**

* * *

Left, right, left, right.

The punching bag swings violently as my fists dart out and make contact with it. My knuckles start to hurt so I grab the bag and steady it, taking slow even breathes. I walk around a little to cool down and slowly take the tape off from around my knuckles, leaning against the wall as I do.

I toss the tape aside and take a look around. The sun filters through the dusty shades of the garage window, the only light illuminating the dark space. The car once occupying the garage is long gone, we sold it a while ago for some extra cash to pay for further education. But we get around just fine, our house is close enough to the square, and the walk to the training center is beneficial.

I smile as I think of the training center. It's only because of Elvorix, or Uncle Rix, that Clio and I could have enrolled there. Surely I wouldn't have been able to enroll back in Two. For the longest time I thought moving to One was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I had to leave behind my best friend Saturn, my home. But the more I thought, the more I realized that this was a good thing.

My mother had saved my little sister and I. Clio never really could understand how much our mother did to save us from our drunken, criminal father. Before he was arrested the first time he wasn't that bad, but by the time he got out of jail and found a job, he had become a drunk. A dangerous drunk. Numerous times he took out his frustrations on my mother, sister and I. By that time my mother had enough.

She had been laid off from her job after losing her leg in an accident, but she was paid compensation and sat on a small family fortune. Between the money she saved and her former peacekeeper co-workers, she was able to pull some strings to get my sister and I transferred to One where our uncle Elvorix lived. Of course our father caught wind of the plan.

I glance over some of my scars and cross my arms.

The night before we were supposed to leave my father came home, drunk and angry. Thinking about that night hurts, I can still remember as if it happened last night. He practically kicked down the door, threw Clio aside and grabbed the kitchen knife. He went right for my mother, stabbing her twice. I tried so hard to save her, to pull him away. But when he was finished with her he turned to me... attacked like some kind of wild animal. I tried to call for help when he grabbed me, but he choked me out, practically crushed my larynx.

I haven't been able to talk since then. Even if I could I doubt I would have anyway.

"Leo?"

My little sister's voice snaps me out of my stupor and I look up with a smile, stopping short. Clio was all dressed up in her formal sky-blue dress.

"Aren't you going to the party tonight?" she smiles. "Everyone's going to be there."

I give her a knowing look and shake my head. Parties weren't my thing. Besides, no one there would talk to me, they never did in training so why would tonight be any different?

Clio crosses her arms.

"Don't tell me it's because you're too anti-social to go." she continues, and I look up at her to answer. "And don't even try to make the excuse that you can't talk to people, you can just use your sign-language... I guess maybe they could try to understand what you're saying."

That's when I turn away from her and take the punching bag down. I shove it under the tool shelf and grab my long-sleeved shirt, slipping it back on.

"You can't just stay in here and beat up a giant bag for the rest of your life." she goes on, putting her hands on her hips. "Have a little fun for once."

I ignore her and turn around to face her, adjusting the sleeves so they fall around my wrists. Then I give a small smirk and make a quick motion with my hands.

Clio blushes a little.

"Tassel... yeah Tassel'll be there..." she smiles. "But that's not why I'm going."

I toss her a doubtfully look and pick up the bright red bouncy ball I brought with me when we moved. I toss it around a bit and listen to Clio ramble on about all the reasons why she's going to the party and why I should come.

"Ooh... by the way, I invited Gilt and Indigo over to bring you there." she stops when I catch the ball and glare at her.

Gilt and Indigo? I guess they're my friends but... they're not anything like Saturn was. Not a good, close friend, no they're more like acquaintances... if that. Gilt is an impish kid with an unhealthy interest in throwing knives... and Indigo is above average intellectually but wastes his talents on stereotypical sword training. Not exactly the best people to make friends with but... they're the only ones that took a liking to me so I see why Clio may have invited them.

 _"They're not exactly my friends."_ I sign quickly.

Clio rolls her eyes. "Is anyone?"

 _"You are."_

"I don't count, I'm your sister." she scoffs. "Now get out of this dusty garage and get some fresh air before you get pneumonia."

 _"Okay, mom."_ I roll my eyes.

She throws a dirty work rag at me then turns and walks back inside the house, picking up a pair of white heels. I follow her inside and shut the garage door right as someone gives a few short knocks on the front door.

"I'll get it." Clio walks over to the door and opens it quickly, revealing my two... acquaintances. Gilt gives a smirk and walks inside but Indigo smiles and waits for Clio to invite him in.

"Hey, Leo, we heard you weren't going to the party?" Gilt asks as he walks inside, jumping up to sit on the counter in the kitchen.

I shrug and shake my head, slipping my hands into my pockets. Indigo sighs a little disappointedly and smirks.

"Hey we'll probably see some of those high-class girls there, the ones that can dress up all pretty... like that one... uh... Diamond... Desiree?"

Gilt scoffs.

"Divine, but she's kind of psycho." he states as he picks up a kitchen knife and starts twirling it in his hands.

"Yeah but she's hot." Indigo insists, walking over to me. "Come on man, parties are fun."

I shake my head once again, leaving it at that. Nothing these two can say will persuade me to go. Clio seems to finally accept my answer and shrugs.

"It's alright, he doesn't have to go." she sighs.

I feel a pang of regret, then quickly push it away. My sister can enjoy parties, I just don't, there's nothing wrong with that. My attention is stolen when the kitchen knife flies out of Gilt's hand and finds its target in a small crack in the wall.

I quickly cross my arms and glare at him, nodding when he catches onto my annoyance. He smiles sheepishly and slides off the kitchen counter, pulling the knife from the wall and placing it back on the table.

"Well... if your set on not going then we'll just head out now before we're late." Gilt says quickly, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair he set it on.

He hastily heads for the door, patting Indigo on the shoulder as he walks by then disappears out the door.

Indigo lingers then walks over and reaches to shake my hand.

"See you la-" he stops short when I jerk my hand back before he can grab it.

I glare for a moment as he backs away then quickly glances at Clio.

"Right um.. thanks for the invite Clio, and good to see you again Leander..."

Without another word he practically scurries out the door and pulls it shut behind him, leaving my sister and I in an uncomfortable silence. After a moment she turns to me with a sort of disapproving look then sighs and slips her shoes on.

"I'm going to go," she says bluntly. "I'll be back later tonight if Uncle Rix asks."

I know Clio is annoyed because she's always trying to find me a friend. Sure I regret being so cold toward Indigo and Gilt but both Indigo and Clio know I can't stand being touched. Especially if someone just does it. If I offer a handshake then great, but no one can just grab my hand and shake it. I shudder slightly and sit down in one of the kitchen chairs, then nod. Clio pauses, looking concerned for a minute then smiles and gives a short wave as she walks out the door, once again leaving me in silence.

Except this time it's enjoyable. I don't mind being alone. I wait for another minute, examining my bruised knuckles, then I lean back in the chair and reach for the drawer under the sink, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

Now I can reply to Saturn's letter. My real friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo, there it is guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it felt rushed or if things felt out of placed or weird, we're getting back into the writing process.**

 ***A side note: We've never had to really write sign-language before for a character so... for now for the few times Leander might use sign-language, it'll be _italicized_ and in quotations. **

**Hit us with reviews guys, we love them. Also, we won't kill off a tribute or write your tribute less if you don't review, we just like reviews and appreciate them if you guys take the time to write them.**

* * *

 **Post Chapter Questions:**

 ** _Thoughts on Divine?_**

 ** _Leander?_**

 ** _If you liked one better than the other, why?_**

 ** _Do you think their backgrounds will effect them in the Games?_**

 ** _Do you think they'll be tough contenders?_**

 ** _Did the chapter feel rushed or too wordy?_**

 ** _ThomasHungerGamesFan and ParanoidSylph (Thank you for submitting): Were your tributes portrayed correctly? Feel free to PM us if they weren't so we can tweak._**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your input guys and thanks for reading.**

 **The next chapter should be out this weekend if we have time.**

 **Peace,**

 **\- Liz**


	6. District Two

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! ;D**

 **Hope you guys enjoy District 2! And yes... for you sharp-eyed readers... Saturn and Leander know each other...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm on so many pain meds after my surgery and I'm so out of it so if there are typos feel free to let me know I'll go in and fix them lol**

 **Any who, I hope you all had a happy Easter. God bless you all ;D!**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Freya Canton, 16**

 **District 2 Female**

* * *

"Venus!" I laugh slightly, staring at my best friend. "You're going to hurt yourself."

The boy in front of me sticks his tongue out as he balances a jagged knife on his finger tip, making faces when the knife wobbles. I shake my head and lean back on the bench in the gym. My eyes watch the knife and I find myself holding my breath, waiting for it to fall. But Venus keeps it steady then glances at his watch and smirks. He uses his finger to lightly toss the knife into the air a few inches, then catches it swiftly by the handle.

"Hah," he smiles. "Beat your time."

I cross my arms and snatch the knife from him.

"That's easily fixed," I respond determinedly.

Venus scoffs and pulls his jacket tighter as I carefully begin to balance the knife on my finger. I steady it and keep a sharp eye on it, making sure not to look away in case it starts to wobble.

"So.." Venus begins; I'm not sure if he's trying to distract me or if he's bored. "You want to volunteer next year?"

"Yep." I respond quietly.

"Even with this tough competition?"

"Yep."

Venus gives a short laugh. "And what about your parents?"

"Screw my parents."

Venus smiles slightly, tilting his head. I glance down at his watch and smirk as I realize I'm about to beat his time again. Right before I do, he snatches the knife out of my hand and leaps off the bench.

"Venus!" I shout.

He laughs and bounces on his toes a little.

"Alright, future Victor," he begins, twirling the knife. "Show me what you've got."

He suddenly flips the knife around so the blade isn't facing me, then he moves to 'stab' me with it. I quickly dart out of the way and grab his wrist, twisting it sharply until he drops the knife into my hand. I smirk and twirl it.

Venus pauses.

"Okay good now you just-"

He cuts himself off and jogs away from me, glancing back and I catch on. He wants me to see if I can catch him. I laugh and quickly sprint after him, leaping over a low balance beam. He picks up the pace but I grab him before he gets too far, forcing him to the ground. I pin him down easily and smile.

"May not have beat your time but I would have beat you if this was the real thing." I tease.

He scowls slightly and shoves me off, taking the knife back from me.

"Oh real tough, Freya." he huffs, catching his breath. "Real tough."

I smile and shake my head, loving the time spent with my best friend. It's the only real time I have to myself that I can enjoy without my trashy parents ruining everything. They've forced me to do things I wish I didn't have to do. They've raised me the wrong way, I know that so all I can do is enjoy what little time I have with my friend.

"Freya?" Venus asks.

"I'm fine," I say. "Want to go grab something to eat?"

Venus thinks for a minute then nods.

"Sure, but maybe I should go buy it," he begins. "You know how you get around the little kids that hang out in the plaza."

I cross my arms, not quite understanding what he's saying. Then he nods and points to me.

"See you're doing it right there," he sniffs. "You give that look and it makes all those kids think you want to kill them."

I smirk and straighten out the sleeves on my jacket.

"Who says I don't want to?" I joke.

Venus makes a face and I wonder if he knows I'm joking. After a second he perks back up so I know he understood the joke. Still, I feel a little put out that he'd think I'd mean something like that. Sure I'm not the biggest fan of little kids, but I don't think I'd actually hurt them if they left me alone. Maybe.

I sigh and nod, gesturing for Venus to go and get some lunch of us and he does, casting me an apologetic look. I acknowledge it so he doesn't mope the whole day about making me mad, then I slip my hand into my coat pocket and take out the small leatherback book I've been saving. I run my hand over the smooth cover then open it up, taking time to enjoy the sound of the leather against the paper, and the smell of the fresh pages.

I'd never let anyone know it but I'm a sucker for a good book. I've been trying to read regularly so I don't become another one of those brainless trainees who puts their entire life into training and nothing else. Then it's a shame when they get on the train to the Capitol and have nothing to do on the way there but watch reruns of the Games and start awkward conversations with their district partner.

No, here in a book I can get lost in the pages. Lost in a story that's better than my life. Every once in a while it's good to get away from the things that weigh you down. The best way is to pretend that world doesn't exist. The only world that exists for me right now is the one in the book.

I start off engrossed in the text, then I sigh, knowing full well that there's no way I'm going to stay focused on the story for much longer. Not when there's something else on my mind. Yeah, everything I said about books is true... when I'm in the right mood for them. I thought I was but now I'm just not.

My mind becomes a hurricane, whipping my thoughts around in my head one by one until they're all mixed up. I shut the book and sigh, dropping it back in my pocket. Instead I cross my arms and lean back on the bench, watching some of the people around me train. I can't tell whether they're practicing for their physical fitness test for peacekeeper applications, or working on sharpening their skills for the Hunger Games testing later this year; but one thing's for sure, they're all training hard.

I should be training too, but I thought maybe I could have a break. Venus is the one who suggested it obviously. I smile to myself. He never was one to be thoroughly invested in training, always goofing off and distracting himself. He distracted me.

I don't mind I guess, he's the only friend I have. I've gotten a bad reputation thanks to my parents but, Venus always stuck by my side. A true friend.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Venus comes back into the gym, carrying two wrapped sandwiches. He smiles and hands one to me, then sits next to me quietly, looking around.

I take a few bites of the sandwich and smile with content. There's no place I'd rather be than here.

My gaze sweeps across the gym and I tense when I see a group of girls walk through the door. Venus sighs and takes a few more mouthfuls of his sandwich, giving me a knowing look when the girls catch sight of us. The leader of the clique, a girl named Armana, smiles at me as she walks over, her striking emerald eyes revealing her true feelings toward me.

She's definitely not the nicest of people, clearly jealous of the way I've managed to climb to the top of the rankings in the training center. She desperately wants to volunteer next year, and she pretty much had the spot secured until I decided last minute to enroll in the academy last year. Ever since then she and her friends have decided to make my life hell in training. Not that I care much mind you, I know I'm superior to them in training so I don't really pay attention to her cruel comments and nasty side looks.

"Freya," she drawls, giving me a sour smile. "I didn't know you came to the gym on weekends... we always come here on Saturdays and we've never seen you here."

I give a shrug and take another slow bite of the sandwich, never taking my eyes off her. I maintain my signature glare, then after a moment, return the smile.

"It was Venus' idea, we're just having lunch." I respond.

Armana's gaze shifts to Venus and her eyes light up. I can't help but shift slightly after suffering a pang of jealousy. I've seen the way she looks at Venus, she's been hitting on him since she first saw him but to my relief he's not having any of it.

"Yeah, it's not really a crime to enjoy a workout and lunch, Armana." he says. "And if you're here to train then better get to it before it gets too crowded in here."

Armana's smile fades and she glances between us for a minute.

"I didn't know you were training for the Games, Venus." one of her friends speaks up, obviously trying to change the subject for Armana.

Venus glances up from his lunch.

"I'm not," he says. "Everyone knows Saturn has the spot, he earned it and I'm not going to ruin it for him."

A smile spreads across my face. Venus is one of the most fair and decent people I know. He was going to try to compete for the spot in the Games after he found out I was going in, but between Saturn's dedication and my desperate conversations to talk him out of it, he backed out. Normally I wouldn't interfere with his plans but, I don't think he realized only one of us could come home. I couldn't live with myself if I had to go in with him and watch him die. Or vice versa.

Armana's quiet growl of contempt pulls me back to reality, then she narrows her eyes and slowly struts away to get training. Venus glances at me then laughs slightly, his smile widening when I join in. Thank God he's not coming in the arena with me.

When I come home, maybe I'll be able to tell him the truth about how I feel.

* * *

 **Saturn Donovan, 17**

 **District 2 Male**

* * *

Flames lick across the front of the house as I stare blankly ahead, it swallows my entire home, my family still inside. I can feel the terrible heat radiating from the blaze, I can feel the burns it left behind. I'm practically burning up, I feel as hot as the fire. There's a bright flash, a deafening explosion.

Then I jump awake, gasping slightly.

Ironically, the first thing I do is slowly run my hand across the front of my shirt where the horrific burn marks still linger. I don't flinch this time, I've gotten used to it. I sigh and get up out of bed, looking around the empty room of the children's home.

It's terribly bland, I preferred my house, even if it was a little low-class. But I can't go back to thinking about my house. I can't...

I quickly shift my thoughts and climb out of bed, moving to the small closet. I grab my work clothes and throw them on, loosely tying my shoes. Then I grab the thick pair of gloves on the worn down chair in the corner and head out.

The younger boys watch me with wide eyes as I walk past them, probably wondering how I got my scars, or how I got to be so big. I only give a slight glance, then narrow my eyes, smirking slightly when they scurry away.

I know that may sound mean, but it's the only way I can have some fun in this place. Things can get boring and I only really find fun in occasionally teasing the younger kids. I never actually hurt them, they just think I can. After all, word has been getting around that I plan to volunteer for the Games next year and they're rightfully intimidated by me.

I push open the front door and squint in the blinding sunlight. The sun immediately makes me uncomfortable as it beats down on my broad shoulders, making me too warm for comfort. I shield my eyes from the bright light and keep walking as the usual prying eyes of the people on the street begin to annoy me. I hate the way they look at me, either with pity or suspicion.

Some seem to know my backstory. They know about my only friend who was cruelly sent away to District One after his disgrace of a father killed his mother and attacked him and his sister. They know my family was killed in an explosion, that I'm alone. That I'm scarred.

Others think I turned to a life of crime or petty bullying. That I was 'turned violent' by the events of my unfortunate childhood. That isn't true, and most know it. I've always been violent. And I don't want anyone's sympathy either. I can barely stand walking down the street to my depressing job as a blacksmith while they so rudely stare at me like I don't notice or know what they're thinking.

I roll my shoulders slightly and decide to shoot a withering glare to the young couple enjoying lunch in the gym as I pass the building. They quickly look away from me and pretend to make friendly conversation as if it never happened. I recognize them as Freya and Venus, two good friends. I know Venus better than Freya, and he was smart to drop out of the competition.

However, Freya is still fighting to win a spot in the Games, and from what I heard she's winning. She may very well be my district partner next year and I wanted my partner to be intimidated by me anyway so it's alright if I get a head start.

I look away from the gym and roll my eyes when a group of girls working out start to stare at me, shamelessly flirting. I ignore them and slip on my gloves when I turn the corner. My place of work is right next to the gym, convenient for me as I typically like to train after work. I walk inside, ignoring some quiet greetings from my co-workers and settle down inside my work booth, grabbing a hammer to begin working. I grip the tool slightly, but hesitate and take a deep breath as my thoughts begin to swim around in my head.

If the Games don't kill me, this job will.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay... here's District 2.**

 **I'm sorry if this wasn't as good lol, I'm so tired and I needed to get this out to you guys, so if you see anything wrong with it lemme know I'll go in and fix it.**

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Questions:**

 **Thoughts on Freya?**

 **Saturn?**

 **Do you think Leo and Saturn's friendship will be impacted by the Games?**

 **Do you think these two are strong competitors?**

 **Was this too short and bland?**

 **If these were your tributes did you like how they were written?**

* * *

 ***I know this was probably shorter than last chapter, but there is a ton to both of these characters and I was trying to avoid a huge backstory dump like the previous chapter. Don't worry though because when you see these characters next, more and more of their backstory will be revealed gradually. This is especially true for Saturn and I want to reveal more of his personality and stuff throughout the pre-games/Games.**

 **Updates should be more frequent, I'm kind of taking over for Liz while I'm out of school so she can focus and I can write. District 3 should be out maybe tomorrow or Thursday. ;)**

 **Thank you to ParanoidSylph and District7AxeMurderer for sending in Freya and Saturn!**

 **Bless,**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	7. District Three

**A/N: Hey guys ^.^ So it seems like everyone is cool with the shorter POVs and some of you even said you preferred them, so we'll just keep doing shorter POVs. This will give you more to think about as not every aspect of a tribute will be revealed at once.**

 **So here's District 3,**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Chip Cable, 17**

 **District 3 Female**

* * *

Quiet. Perfect silence. To someone else it may seem lonely or scary or sad to appreciate quietness such as this. But not to me. It's rare to get any sort of time to myself in the orphanage. The boys are always shouting and playing stupid games, teasing me and the smaller kids. But at lights out...

I take a deep breath as I allow myself to unwind from the stressful day.

There's just me time.

"Chip?"

I stand corrected.

"What's wrong, Toshi?" I ask, my voice a bit sharper than I intended.

There's no answer and I sit up in my bed, glancing toward the little six-year old standing in my doorway. My heart sinks as he stares at me with his wide, dark eyes.

"I had another dream." he says quietly, walking in when I pat the bed beside me.

He carefully slides onto the bed next to me and I put my arm around him, holding him close. I allow him to cry for a few more minutes before I try to get him to calm down again. A year or so ago a few of the older boys eligible for Reaping Day finally gathered up the courage to sit through the entirety of a past Hunger Games. They had been trying to avoid it for as long as they could, but they had to get familiar with the Games just in case they were reaped.

Uncomfortable with what they were watching, they decided to make jokes and not take it seriously. They even pulled Toshi into it to see how he reacted. They thought it was funny when he practically had a heart attack from witnessing all the violence on the screen.

Ever since then Toshi's been having nightmares and his older roommates have been doing nothing to help him. They always send him to me. At first I hated having him around, it kind of felt like one of those little bugs that always flies around your face in the summer. The ones that would never leave you alone, that would approach you then fly away when you got annoyed enough to swat at them.

Yeah that's how he made me feel. Except he started to grow on me and eventually I learned to tolerate. He's one of the only people I don't mind having around I guess.

After a few minutes of holding him close, I glance at him.

"What happened this time?" I ask quietly.

He rubs his tired looking eyes and then leans closer to me again.

"There were scary animals... they wanted to chase me." he explains shakily. "But then when I woke up Cordin and Jarvis were laughing at me then got mad when I started to cry."

I narrow my eyes as he speaks then take a deep breath and huff. I slide toward the edge of the bed then glance back at him and throw him the kindest smile I can force myself to give.

"Just stay right here," I say softly. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Toshi looks nervous but then nods and I slip on my worn-down fuzzy socks, then quietly leave the room. The hall is dark and silent aside from the faint creaking of the floorboards as I lightly walk down to the room at the end of the hall. Instead of knocking I throw open the door and lean in the doorway, crossing my arms as I glare at the two older boys sitting up in bed.

"Are you kidding me?" I hiss, not really caring if I wake anyone else up.

"What?" Cordin asks, getting out of bed.

"You idiots have no idea how to take care of anyone but yourselves." I continue bitterly.

Jarvis sighs and rolls his eyes, staying in bed.

"What are you even talking about?" he asks tiredly.

I shake my head. It's annoying that they don't even how they've screwed up.

"Toshi?" I say. "The _six-year old_ that you share this room with. That you treat like some kind of pet? He needs care when he wakes up like that, not ridicule."

Cordin and Jarvis finally realize what it's about and share a knowing glance then Cordin nods and gives a sort of relieved smile.

"Why don't you just relax, Chip, we didn't do anything wrong." he says, sitting back down on his bed.

My jaw drops slightly and I give a short laugh of disbelief.

"Didn't do anything wrong?" I ask and Cordin shakes his head. "Because of you he can't sleep at night because he knows you two won't do crap to protect him if anything were to happen."

Jarvis waves a hand and groans, leaning back on his pillow.

"Nothing's going to happen!" he says. "We're literally in a building provided to us by the District, guarded by Peacekeepers to keep us safe."

"And what do those Peacekeepers do for us on Reaping Day?" I ask sharply. "What does the District do to protect us then, huh? We're _never_ actually safe, so the least you can do for Toshi is make him feel like he is."

Cordin walks over to me.

"No point in lying to the kid," he says. "If anything this is a good experience for him."

I growl and grab Cordin by the collar of his shirt, staring him right in the eye.

"The next time Toshi comes to me the way he is tonight and tells me you two didn't do anything you'll regret it."

I shove him at the wall then turn and walk out, slamming the door as I go. Ms. Pexley, the supervisor of the orphanage, pokes her head out of her door with slight concern.

"Chip!" she gasps quietly.

I ignore her and continue on to my room as she quietly tries to reprimand me for waking some of the other kids. I open the door to my room and close it quietly, turning around slowly when I hear Toshi sniffling again.

"Am I in trouble?" he asks.

I shake my head and sit down beside him.

"Why would you be in trouble?" I ask him, putting my arm around him again.

"Because I woke you up and got you mad." he continues.

I give a small smile and push some of the hair out of my eyes as I speak.

"Cordin and Jarvis got me mad, not you." I explain. "You're not in trouble, they are. They're in trouble with me."

"Oh." he says.

He then yawns and leans against me as I rub his back a little to calm him down.

"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" I ask him.

He nods then looks at me.

"Can I stay with you?"

I nod, inwardly knowing it's going to be a long night if he keeps waking up with nightmares. However, he does seem happier and calms down when I give him the okay to stay. He curls up on one side of the bed and I tuck him in carefully with the warmest blanket. Then I lean back in the bed and cross my arms, staying awake.

If he needs someone to protect him, then I'll be that person.

* * *

 **Techarris Cuit, 16**

 **District 3 Male**

* * *

My head throbs as I stare blankly at the book in front of me. I hold it up over my face so maybe the teacher won't notice that I look like I want to die right here and now.

I don't get any of this stuff. Why do we even need to learn half of the things she's talking about? If anything we need to be more focused on the physical aspect of education, that's what's important. These books and tests and lessons and all that stuff, it's supposed to prepare us for the future? Well what if our future is being sent on a train to the Capitol where we're going to fight to the death!

We need to be prepared for that kind of scenario, you know what I'm saying? What's algebra going to do for us in an arena? Unless x is a sure way to win the Games I don't really care about finding it.

"Techarris," the teacher's voice makes me jump a little in my seat and a few girls around me giggle slightly.

I peer over the book and glance at her.

"Mhm?"

"Do you think you can tell us what we need to do next to figure out the equation?" she asks, gesturing to the board.

I blink and sit up a little straighter, staring at the board. Okay... the numbers written on the right side of the board connect to the ones written on the left somehow to form an equation that I don't care about solving...

"Uh..."

"That's what I thought, please pay attention." she smiles, a bit smugly.

I return the smile a little then quickly drop it when she turns away. I make a face at her when her back is turned, making the girl next to me laugh again. The girl sighs and flips her hair a little, never taking her eyes off me.

I wink at her then glance back at the book, shifting a little uncomfortably. I know I'm more looks than brains but sometimes the stares I get from girls... and even some boys.. are a bit creepy. I feel another pair of eyes on me and slowly look over to my left at my best friend Isaac who gives me a weird look. He leans over a little and talks quietly.

"They're not going to let you run with the team if you keep spacing out like this." he says.

"Don't worry about it, I'm getting someone to help me." I respond.

We both quickly sit up and stare at our books when the teacher glances over her shoulder at us. Once the teacher turns back around, Isaac gives me a curious glance, wondering who I'm going to ask. I use the book to cover my finger and point to a blonde girl a few desks in front of me. Isaac's jaw drops right as the teacher turns back around.

"Alright, we're out of time for today, but please keep reviewing." she says, staring right at me.

I give a sheepish smile then collect the books from off my desk, sloppily tossing them into my bag. Isaac scurries over to me, almost tripping over his chair.

"You want to ask Chip Cable to help you in math?" he asks with disbelief. "Dude, she hates everyone."

I shrug and give a charming smile.

"Maybe not everyone..." I respond slyly.

Isaac continues to stare at me.

"So now you're going to try to flirt with her to get her to help you..?" he asks. "Well have fun with a broken nose and black eye."

I scoff and pop my collar up a little.

"If she gets annoyed I'll leave it be but..." I drawl. "She's pretty.. and smart... so that's always a good combination. Besides I make friends with pretty much everyone I meet."

Isaac rolls his eyes.

"Yeah.. I'm sure she'll be so easy to win over." he teases. "Don't be late for track."

I give a wide smile then grab my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder. I follow Chip out the door then swing myself in front of her as she moves to close her small locker.

"Hey, you're Chip right?" I ask, shooting her a charming smile.

She keeps a straight face and turns to me.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," I continue. "I was wondering if you could help me-"

Chip gives me an odd expression then turns and starts walking away.

"Hey hold on," I hurry after her then stop short when she turns quickly and stands in my way.

"Quit flirting with me," she says quickly. "I'm not going to help you with anything if you think I'm shallow enough to be manipulated like that."

I blink, slightly taken aback then force another smile back on my face to be polite.

"No, no, you're misunderstanding..." I explain quickly. "I just noticed that you're super smart and I need some help in math..."

She sort of smirks and nods while listening but I trail off because it seems like she's already made up her mind about something.

"Here's a tip," she says, taking a step toward me. "Quit worrying about the things that don't matter and stay focused on learning. We're insanely lucky that the education has been improved over the years. The teachers used to try to find books out of the garbage to use so appreciate being able to come to school."

I struggle to respond, not really sure what to say. She doesn't understand.

"Well I want to learn, I'm just... not good at it..." I say.

"So quit worrying about your looks and being popular and start catching up in class if you can." she says. "I'm not going to give you an easy way out and be one of your typical girlfriends who drools over you and does everything you want."

With that she turns and walks off with a bitter look on her face. I stay where I am, a little hurt, then look around to make sure no one saw. I keep my head down to conceal my face which I can feel is quickly turning red. I didn't mean to offend her... maybe she was just having a bad day... or maybe she fell for all the rumors that I'm just some brainless pretty boy jock.

Maybe that _is_ all I am...

I quickly shake my head and push open the door to the bathroom, wincing at the loud creak of the door. I set my backpack down and walk over to the sink, splashing some of the water on my face to cool down. I look up and quickly rub away some tears pooling under my eyes and smile.

I'm going to be fine. I'm just not used to being rejected like that. It's fine. It's all good.

"Techarris!" the bathroom door swings open revealing, Vexus, another one of my friends. "What're you doing in here, everyone's waiting for you outside."

I quickly turn and give a quick smile.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he asks, walking over to me.

"Sure, yeah." I respond quickly. "Just not really feeling that great.."

I give an awkward laugh then frown when Vexus glances at my backpack. My friend rolls his eyes and sighs, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You're still trying to learn?" he asks with a slight laugh. "Look, being smart isn't for everyone. It obviously doesn't work for you, you've got your looks, and you've got your game. That's all that matters, right? Forget that other stuff."

He kicks some of my books into the corner and grabs my now half-empty bag for me.

"Yeah, you're right..." I say with a scoff. "I don't need that stuff..."

Vexus grins and slaps me on the back then we both walk out to the back of the school where our make-shift track team meets. There's not really any official sports associated with the school because it's just not funded and not everyone feels perky enough to play sports after school.

The majority of my shy classmates focus on their schoolwork, and reading. They're all extremely closed off... sometimes I wish I was like them so I could fit in better but.. I'm just not. I guess it's okay to be different though because it's made me a ton of friends.

I squint and smile when I walk outside then glance at the few people gathered around the small grassy field. The grass has gradually become more brown and shriveled like it normally does. The workers have tried to keep it looking green and healthy but in Three, plants and the environment don't really matter as much as industry and engineering.

My smile lifts when my friends spot me and wave me over. I jog over to them and talk about maybe beating our previous mile time then head home. Dark clouds start to swirl around above us and I worry about getting stuck in another thunderstorm like last week. We had just started running a three miler but it started to rain and we had to stop in the market until the rain let up enough to keep going.

We all start at the school then take off running, but as the others get ahead of me, I slow down a little. I eventually stop and watch them all disappear around the corner, none of them really noticing my absence. I turn and grab my backpack which Vexus left on the muddy sidewalk, then I quietly enter the school, heading for the bathroom.

I open the door then hesitate for a moment before picking up the pile of books Vexus kicked into the corner. I slip them back into my backpack, zip it up, and stop by my locker. I dust off some of the dirt and mud and shove the backpack into the small locker, closing it quietly.

Then I turn and hurry for the exit, hoping no one saw me. The reason I'm so popular with the students is because I'm unique... I'm not closed off, or quiet, or aggressive or nerdy or insanely smart. I'm just... me.. bubbly, happy, friendly me. The opposite of everyone else and if anyone knew that I've started to feel more interest in learning then... I could ruin that.

I burst through the doors, keeping up my quick pace to avoid being seen, but then suddenly crash into someone. I scramble to my feet and turn a little, concealing my face with my hand a bit, then drop my hand when I see who it is.

"What the hell!" Chip scowls, getting to her feet. "Watch where you're going! I thought you left already, what are you doing here?"

I back away from her, avoiding her many questions then smile a bit sheepishly.

"I left my sneakers in there, I need them to run." I say quickly.

She glares at me suspiciously then tries to rub off the mud on her faded white shirt, turning away from me. Guilt washes over me and I take a step toward her.

"Look... I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," I begin.

"Apparently you never do." she snaps, then turns and hurries off.

Recoiling slightly, I watch her go and blink slowly, then turn around and run away from the school, beginning to clear my mind. I remember why I love running so much.

It helps me clear my mind so I can forget about all the bad things.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay District 3!**

 **I'm in a really happy write-y mood so keep looking out for more chapters. Typically I would update twice in one day but then no one gets the notification so I may do that... or I may wait till tomorrow to post again but yeah.**

 **I hope this was as good as the other chapters!**

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Questions:(these are optional)**

 **What did you think of Chip?**

 **Techarris?**

 **Do you think Chip's personality will be helpful to her in the arena? Or will it hurt her?**

 **Did you like Techarris' not-so-stereotypical personality?**

 **If these were your tributes did you like how they were written?**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Also we really love reviews! They keep us motivated and happy and we've only gotten like two... hehehe... we love reviews guys it lets us know that people are reading and liking it ;D...**

 **Anyway! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter... or two... c;**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	8. District Four

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. If any of you guys live in the northeast too you may relate but the huge storm that passed through knocked down some power lines in the neighborhood where Anna and I live and we were left without internet and power for a while which delayed this chapter. Sorry for that.**

 **In addition, I didn't like the way I wrote Alisha at first so I kind of rewrote most of her POV.**

 ***Note: One of Anna's friends and the person who sent in Sif as a character has decided to make a page and all sorts of things will be posted on there.. I'm not going to say what kinds of things yet but they're all going to be related to this story! You may have noticed her in the comments, she's going to be posing as Sif in the comments and commenting stuff for funsies.**

 **Here is the link for the page where you can ask Sif some questions. It's pretty cool: asksifhollandmakara . tumblr . com **

***Note that our friend isn't directly in the writer loop so she doesn't know much about the plot so don't be asking her about that, she'll be answering questions as Sif anyway.**

 **Thank you to _OneTrueVictor, NordicNonsense, TranscendentElvenRanger, goldie031_ and _luka11303_ for your nice reviews. **

**Enjoy the chapter.**

 **-Liz**

* * *

 **Alisha Sheerin, 17**

 **District 4 Female**

* * *

I laugh as the little girl in front of me shouts for her friend.

"Come on, it's just a harmless prank..." I tease with a smirk.

She continues to cry and practically screams at me.

"I hate you, you're mean!" she shouts, trying to fix her ripped up little dress.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry.. I forgot to tell you I wasn't nice..." I scoff. "Cry me a river."

What is she so freaked out about? I didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to have fun, she happened to be in the way, so I gave her a shove. How was I supposed to know she was going to trip and rip it?

I give a shrug to the girl then turn and walk the opposite direction. I don't even really care if she's still crying at the top of her lungs. She needs to deal it.

I glance over my shoulder at the girl who's still complaining to her friends about her dress but when I turn back around I smack right into someone. I teeter and almost fall backward, but keep my balance and glare ahead of me. A boy with shaggy blonde hair is standing in front of me with an apologetic expression.

"Oh, so sorry, Alisha." he says with a kind smile.

"Do I know you?" I bite back.

The boy looks taken aback and a bit embarrassed then feels the need to explain.

"We once met down by the piers?" he begins, hoping for a reaction from me. "Your family sails and my family fishes so we met once when you dropped a rope and I helped you out so I just thought-"

I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head then cut him off.

"Oh yeah you were that sappy little kid who picked up my rope for me." I respond. "It's creepy that you remembered my name. I don't remember yours."

I shove him out of the way and roll my eyes when he continues on his way to assist the crying little girl. People like that have no sense of humor, they need to get over it.

I glance up at the cloudy sky and sigh as the sun becomes partially covered up by the clouds. My hand slips into my pocket as I continue down the street and I slowly take the soft velvet box out of my pocket.

I pop open the box and smile slightly. The ring I'm going to use to propose to Edyth. I'm sure she'll love it, it's her birthstone surrounded by a few diamonds. It took forever to save up enough money to get it, but as soon as I saw it in the window of the jewelry store by the docks... I knew I had to have it. A few threats to the store owner and he let me put it aside until I saved up enough money. It took almost three years, it just shows how close Edyth and I are.

Of course I'm not planning to pop the question until after I come home from the Games. I'm going to volunteer this year, and I'm going to win. If I'm a victor there's no way Edyth can say no to me.

A street-bum by the fresh fruit stand notices the gleam from the jewels and locks his eyes onto the box. I quickly snap the box close and shove it in my pocket, turning to him with the most vicious glare I can manage. The man quickly flinches away and slithers back into the dark alley in between two stores. I narrow my eyes and watch him go, then keep walking.

If anyone was ever stupid enough to mug me they'd regret it. I keep a pocketknife with me at all times, they'd be dead before they even knew what hit them. I'm not scared of the Peacekeepers either, they know about self-defense. Some of them even know my family, we're well connected so I'd barely even get in trouble if I were to teach someone a lesson.

The training center comes into view and I smile a little, glancing at my watch. Cassidy is probably there by now, so I guess I won't be completely alone. As if on cue, my friend walks outside and notices me, giving a quick wave.

"Hey, Alisha!" he calls, waving me over.

I return his bright grin then walk over, flipping my hair band around in my hands.

"How's it going?" I ask, tying my hair up.

He just nods happily and glances back at the door.

"I was just taking a break to get some fresh air, but Deverin and I were waiting for you." he says. "Are you coming?"

"Yep," I respond, pulling the ponytail tighter. "The archery station open?"

He nods and smiles mischievously.

"Uh huh, I hid the bow so no one else could use it until you got here." he holds back a laugh.

A grin spreads across my face and I high-five him. Someone suddenly sprints out of the training center, stumbling into me.

"Hey!" I snap. "Does anyone even watch where they're going anymore?"

The flustered looking boy utters a quick apology and runs down the small staircase toward the bakery. A girl quickly charges out after him, and I quickly stick my foot out before she can run into me too.

The girl squeaks in surprise then goes flying, tumbling down the stairs. Cassidy joins me in laughter then quickly stops when the girl stiffly gets to her feet and whips around, angry tears in her eyes.

"What'd you do that for!" she shouts.

"It was funny." I laugh.

She looks as if she could keep arguing but the boy runs over to her and starts to pull her away.

"Come on Sydney, we need to hurry." he says.

The girl continues to glare as she's being pulled away then she turns and matches the boy's pace.

"Geez," I huff, rubbing my arm.

"Ah, I think they're the baker's grandkids." Cassidy points out thoughtfully.

He's probably right, I remember the place partially burned down a few days ago, it's run by an elderly couple. Judging by the urgency of those kids something probably happened.

"Hm, poor old saps probably had a heart attack or something." I tell him. "I'll let it go this time.. I mean first the bakery burns up now this."

Cassidy nods slightly then smirks. "Yeah.. I guess you could say the bakery's toast."

I give a short laugh then shove him, heading up the second few sets of stairs and into the training center. Cassidy follows me, the air cooling us off almost instantly. I smile and exchange a glance to Cassidy when he points out the missing bow. I wait by the archery station as he hurries off and ducks behind a rack of throwing knives, then he emerges with the bow in hand and a grin on his face. He tosses the bow to me and I laugh a little.

"Good thinking, thanks for saving it for me." I say, looking over the bow.

Some girl rocked a bow in the Games a long time ago and it caused a huge increase in interest during training. It's been nearly impossible to get a turn at the archery station since then. I guess I did fall in love with archery the minute I picked up the bow but, trust me it's not because someone else made it famous. It's because I can do some real damage, that's what people don't realize.

They don't need to be hogging the station, pretending to be someone else when the person who can really use it is stuck waiting in line and training with a boring sword. They need to make room for the ones who actually stand a chance in the Games. Someone like me.

I smile and pick up an arrow then quickly draw it back, aiming the arrow at the target. It lands with a thud in the middle of the makeshift target. I do this a few more times, managing to hit almost all of them in the center. I lower the bow, throwing a quick smirk to Cassidy. Someone applauds from behind me and I glance over my shoulder at my other friend Deverin.

"I don't know your aim could've been better." she smiles sarcastically.

"Do you want to try it?" I ask with a laugh. "You couldn't do better than me."

Deverin gives a smirk and takes the bow from me. "Wanna bet?"

I scoff and step back, watching her closely. Cassidy and I exchange a glance as she aims the arrow. She releases it and it lands inches away from the center.

"Hah," I laugh quickly. "I won."

Deverin pretends to look angry and shoves the bow back to me with a subtle smile.

"You're so immature." she teases.

"I know you are but what am I?" I joke back.

Cassidy laughs and I give a smug smile at Deverin who shakes her head and laughs slightly.

* * *

 **Shiva Knowles, 15**

 **District 4 Male**

* * *

The sunlight pours through my window and shines in my eyes, putting a smile on my face. I take a few more minutes to enjoy the sun then slip out of bed and pull the covers up, smoothing out the blanket. I move to my closet door and change into my clothes for the day, slipping on a bright shirt. Bright colors always remind me to stay happy. I turn and walk out of my room, closing the door behind me then poke my head into the kitchen where my mother is making breakfast.

"Good morning, mom." I say cheerfully, walking over. "Do you want some help cooking or anything?"

My mother turns and smiles, shaking her head.

"Oh, no that's fine, dear." she says, handing me a plate with some lightly buttered toast. "But I do know that your father wanted you to meet him at the docks to do some fishing."

I try to keep a smile on my face when I watch my mother's fade. She doesn't like talking about my father anymore, not since they split up. I'm convinced my father still loves her though... he's always sad, moping around, acting as though not anything in life is happy. But he doesn't realize that there's still so many things to be grateful for. I'm just a little upset that he finds joy only from fishing and spending time with me... while fishing.

"Okay.." I say a little half-heartedly, trying to stay optimistic.

My mother sighs and sits across from me, managing a small smile for my sake. Unlike most days, we eat breakfast in silence, then I stand and take my plate and hers to the sink, washing them off.

"You said the docks?" I finally say, breaking the silence.

My mother only nods, leaning on the table tiredly. She's had to work extra hours in order to keep up with all of our daily needs. That and the weight of doing it all alone must be terrible. It's hard to try to stay grateful and happy when that thought's on your mind.. but I really am fortunate so there's nothing I should be so upset about. Everything will turn out just fine, as it always does.

A quiet knock on the door takes my attention away from the dishes and I glance over my shoulder. A second knock, this time louder, follows the previous one and I set the plates down and walk over.

I swing open the door and smile brightly. My two friends Marigold and Neri.

"Morning Shiva!" Marigold grins.

Neri stands quietly beside her, smiling slightly and looking a little red in the cheeks.

"Oh hey guys!" I beam enthusiastically. "I was just headed out to the docks, I just need to finish something up-"

My mother walks over and interrupts me.

"No he doesn't, he was just leaving." she says, giving me a wink and a smile.

I glance at the dirty dishes in the sink then look back at her unsurely. She ruffles my hair slightly then gently pushes me out of the house, quietly closing the door behind me. I hesitate but Marigold grabs my hand and pulls me along with her.

"The docks?" Neri finally pipes up. "Your dad wants to fish again?"

I nod and smile.

"It's what he loves so I'll do it if he wants to." I explain. "Besides, it's good for him to spend time with something other than a pile of dead fish."

My two friends laugh and engage in a quiet conversation. I walk beside them contentedly, listening to their pleasant story, then stop short when I notice some movement out of the corner of my eye. A little girl stands crying on the sidewalk with her friends, staring up at an intimidating girl with long black hair. I think I recognize the older girl as Alisha. Her parents are well-known sailors and I once saw her at the piers. She dropped rope and I helped her but, that was before I knew she was mean to everyone.

I take a few steps forward as the girl continues to cry, Alisha looks like she couldn't care less then whips around. I quickly hurry toward the girl who continues to cry. I can't stand the sound of crying, it breaks my heart. My friends call out for me to stop and I should've listened because I run right into Alisha. I quickly flash her a kind smile.

"Oh, so sorry, Alisha." I apologize, maintaining a polite smile.

"Do I know you?" she snaps, her dark eyes shimmer with annoyance.

My face flushes with slight embarrassment and I give a little shrug, making sure to look polite.

We once met down by the piers?" I explain. "Your family sails and my family fishes so we met once when you dropped a rope and I helped you out so I just thought-"

Her eyes narrow dangerously then she shakes her head.

"Oh yeah you were that sappy little kid who picked up my rope for me." she responds with a deceptive smile. "It's creepy that you remembered my name. I don't remember yours."

I try to speak but I can't think of anything to respond with. Barely even having time to think, she shoves me out of the way, almost knocking me off balance again. I hardly think anything of it, going right to the girl instead of dwelling on one girl's lack of kindness and manners.

"Hello there," I smile softly, crouching beside the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"She pushed me and I ripped my dress... my sister made it for me." she whimpers.

I nod in understanding and look at the dress. It's not that big of a tear, it could be fixed pretty easily actually.

"Tell you what," I begin. "My mother is very good at knitting and sewing, she can probably fix that right up for you."

The girl instantly brightens, a big smile crossing her face.

"Really?" she squeaks, bouncing on her toes.

"Of course, it'll be no problem." I smile. "My mother is Ms. Knowles, just tell your parents that and maybe they can bring the dress to her for you."

The little girl nods and smiles, then gives me a tight hug.

"Thank you!" she exclaims, then runs off with her friends.

I hear footsteps behind me then stand and turn around. Marigold laughs and shakes her head.

"You're something else, aren't you?" she smirks.

Neri watches me with big eyes and a subtle smile, the slight blush returning to her face. I smile back at her then quickly walk back over to them.

"It was nothing, I just wanted to help." I say, continuing on down the road to the docks.

Neri tries to match my pace and then adjusts her jacket.

"You always want to help." she points out quietly.

Marigold nods, but I just shrug. I guess it's just instinct to want to help people. Seeing someone upset or in need, it always gets me. I just have to help. I sigh happily and look up at the fluffy clouds, enjoying the pure blueness of the sky and the beautiful sun.

Being with my friends, enjoying the outdoors, all of it just makes you feel happy to be alive.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, District 4. Again sorry for the lateness there were a few problems with this chapter and planning that we didn't expect so. Hopefully we won't have another planning issue or another storm that knocks out power for days and days.**

* * *

 **Post-Chapter** **Questions** **(optional):**

 _ **Thoughts on Alisha?**_

 _ **Shiva?**_

 ** _Who do you think would have a better chance of survival in the arena?_**

 ** _How do you think the traditional career pack will react to Shiva?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to those who are reviewing, it really keeps us motivated. We have a very interesting pair up next in D5 so hopefully that chapter won't take too long to get out.**

 ***Note: Again, check out info on our friend's blog by reading the A/N before the chapter if you haven't read that stuff already.**

 **Next update should be out soon.**

 **Have a good one,**

 **\- Liz**


	9. District Five

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for those who're reviewing and giving nice feedback!**

 **I hope you all will enjoy this next chapter, these two tributes aren't very typical!**

 **Thank you to _Winter's Writing, TranscendentElvenRanger, goldie031_ and _luka11303_ for your reviews! **

**Just out of curiosity Liz and I have put up a poll to see who your favorite careers are. Feel free to vote if you want.**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Amadora "Amy" Shard, 17**

 **District 5 Female**

* * *

"Ah... smells wonderful."

I turn away from the stove when I hear the front door close. I smile when I recognize the voice as my twin brother, Alessandro.

"How'd you know I was cooking today, Ali?" I ask with a smile.

He gives me a look and hangs his jacket up on the coatrack.

"You're always cooking." he says, taking the wooden spoon from my hand.

He dips the spoon into the pot of soup then blows on it to cool it down, taking a quick sip. He waits a minute then flicks his gaze to me, grinning. He nods happily and gives the spoon back to me.

"Amazing as always." he says, turning slipping into a chair at the table.

I smile and look back at the soup, stirring it slowly. Alessandro starts talking to me, but my thoughts begin to wander ahead. I'm still deciding if I should volunteer for the Games next year or not.

I mean, yeah I'm partly trained but that year spent in District One with relatives to train, that was a complete fail. Mom should have known that we would get pulled out. As soon as the Peacekeepers found out that we didn't officially move to One to stay there permanently, we were removed from the District.

I have enough training to make it far in the Games but I'm not sure if I could win like Alessandro. He trained almost every single day for a year while I stayed at home most days to practice cooking.

When we got back to Five he volunteered and everyone thought it was because he didn't want to see the death of the young 12 year old boy that was reaped. He lowered the Captiol's expectations and caught the careers off guard. He won by disguising his true skills. I don't know if I'd be able to pull that off.

I really want to pursue my dream of opening a restaurant in Five. God knows we could use one, and I can actually cook something other than cake and bread. Heck, I even have enough money from Alessandro's winnings that I can open one. The thing is, I can't do any of that if I'm dead.

"Amy?" Ali asks louder. "Are you listening?"

I quickly turn back around and lean against the counter.

"Should I volunteer?" I ask, tilting my head.

Ali looks a bit confused then smiles a little. Still, it seems as though he's hiding something from me.

"I mean, that's up to you." he says a bit unsurely. "I thought you wanted to, besides you've been complaining about how overshadowed you feel."

I laugh a little, adjusting my raggedy apron uncomfortably. It's true, I have felt pretty left out ever since Ali won last year. If I do volunteer then I'll be the one in the spotlight. Although I guess I don't care about overshadowing my brother that much. He's still my twin and I love him so why would I want to make him feel overshadowed too?

"I know, I just.." I sigh and fiddle with the string hanging off the apron. "I want to be able to open my restaurant before I risk anything."

Ali nods in understanding and leans back in the chair.

"Yeah, but I'll be one of your mentors." he says. "I can teach you and give you advice."

I smile slightly and shrug.

"Yeah that could work." I say quietly.

Ali tries to return the smile but crosses his arms and slips back down in the chair. I watch him silently for a moment then turn back to the soup. I remember the state Ali was in when he came back from the Games. He tries to forget the way he was the first few weeks; we all do. He was a wreck, hardly ate, almost never slept in fear of terrible nightmares.

I know he tries to shrug it off and make it seem like it's not a big deal, but it is. He wants to tell me to volunteer because he thinks I want to, but at the same time I think he wants to tell me not to. He knows the horrors of the Games, just like all of us. We're not blind like the career districts are, we know the terrible things that happen in the arena. My family just thinks I have a shot at winning.

The delightful smell of the bubbling soup brings me out of my trance. I carefully pull it off the burner and place it on the other side of the small stove, picking up a spoon and a bowl. I pour some of the soup into the bowl then sprinkle some chopped parsley over it to give it a little presentation. Then I turn and set the bowl down in front of Ali, smiling.

"I'll have to think on it." I say.

He shrugs and contentedly sips the soup from the spoon.

"Better think fast, next year is the last year for you to volunteer." he responds quietly. "And it's not like you'll be fresh out of training either."

I roll my eyes and nod, wiping off my hands on the apron and go back to the soup. I know that I won't remember my training as well as Ali did, but that doesn't mean he has to remind me. He's making me nervous. I quickly snatch a bowl of soup and sit heavily in the chair across from him, shoveling the soup into my mouth. Maybe I should just stay in Five. No need for me to volunteer.

On the other hand, if I do I could make more money for the restaurant.

I drop the spoon loudly into the soup then glance up at Ali, giving an exasperated sigh.

"Great, now you've got me stress eating." I huff.

Ali fakes an offended expression then shakes his head.

"Sure, stress eating." he teases.

I throw my spoon at him and we both break into a fit of laugher. Luckily I have an entire year to think through my decision. That means I can forget about it for now and enjoy myself.

I'll make my choice later.

* * *

 **Cassian Azenor, 15**

 **District 5 Male**

* * *

The furious scribbling of my pen against the paper barely keeps me focused. The kids playing outside and shouting is distracting. I glance up from my paper and make a face. How can they not see that I'm trying to write? Stories like this don't come around often. But I can't go back inside, it's even worse in there. I hate when the teachers give us free time. I hate it but I love it because then I have time to work on the paper.

I glance back down at my notepad and continue writing, trying to block out the shouting kids. I finally get immersed in my writing again and smile. Oh the schools' going to have a field day with this.

That prank some students pulled on one of the teachers was practically sent from heaven. It wasn't exactly mentioned who did it but I had a few guesses, and according to some of the older kids, they might have seen the person responsible for leading the prank. I'm not sure if it's solid proof, but it's a perfect story. I just wrote something about it last week. I think it was published, but anyway. I'm determined to write a follow up, proving that this girl did it.

People will love it.

I smile as I finish up the paragraph, then the sun is suddenly covered, casting a dark shadow on my paper. A newspaper lands on the pavement in front of me and I glance up, leaning on the wall of the school.

"Can I help you?" I ask sharply.

A girl stands over me her arms crossed.

"What the hell is this?" she exclaims, pointing at the paper.

I look down at the paper, recognizing it as one of my stories. I smile, realizing it made the front page. The girl growls and snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello?" she scowls. "What do you think you were doing? "Girl Plots Against Teachers"?"

She looks furious, but I only nod and get to my feet.

"Yep." I say. "What's the problem?"

Her jaw drops and she pulls me back before I can walk away.

"That's a _lie_!" she shouts. "I never plotted against anyone. That prank was done by some of the older kids, you know that."

I shrug and shake my head.

"I actually don't know that." I respond. "All I know is the current facts."

"Facts? There is nothing factual about that!" she snaps back.

I only offer a small smile and turn to her.

"And?"

She only gapes at me and shakes her head, wanting to say more but I interrupt her.

"Look... a good paper is not about the facts, it's about the story." I explain, picking up my backpack and the paper.

I sling it over my shoulder then shove the newspaper at her.

"And this is a good story."

I quickly turn, leaving the girl behind. She continues to yell at me, but doesn't stop me. This isn't an uncommon occurrence. If I didn't get daily complaints I wouldn't be a famous journalist. Well, famous in my school that is. I was picked to be the lead writer for the school paper for a reason. And it's not because I stuck to the hard facts, it's because I gave them a good story and entertained.

The Capitol does it all the time.

"Cassian!"

A familiar shrill voice stops me in my tracks and I wince, turning slowly. Sure enough, there's Vida Isaak, basically the closest thing I'll ever have to friend since everyone else hates me for the stories I write. She looks more hyper than usual so I quickly turn and pull up the collar of my jacket, walking away quickly.

"Cassiaaaaan!" she shouts again. "Wait for me!"

Before I can get away she practically jumps in front of me, stopping me again. I sigh and stare at her.

"Yes?"

She only grins goofily and fixes her hair.

"So when are you going to write about me in your "Student of the Week" column?" she asks, still trying to adjust her hair. "I read your latest story and it was AWESOME. I can't believe that Bina would do that to poor Mrs. Brites! But you're always writing the truth and giving us a great story, you know everyone loves your articles but whenever I bring you up they say that they don't like you or something, which is crazy because-"

"Thank you Vida!" I practically shout, clinging to the strap of my messenger bag. "But I'm really busy so I need to get home-"

"Oh I know, but are you going to write about me?" she asks again with her unbearable grin.

"Yes, yes." I huff. "I am going to write about you," I say, briskly stepping around her to continue on home.

"When?" she squeaks, leaping in front of me again.

I stop short and close my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, then I force a smile onto my face.

"You know what, Vida.." I begin, putting an arm around her. "I'll put it in my notes right now, you're going to be reading about yourself in next week's paper."

Vida bounces on her toes as she walks beside me.

"Really?" she gasps. "Really, really?!"

I nod.

"Oh yeah,." I respond slowly. "Front page, I guarantee it."

"Yay! Thank you sooo much!" she laughs. "Oh! Maybe you should write it in your notepad so you don't forget?"

"I won't forget." I laugh awkwardly, trying to keep walking.

She gets in front of me again and grins.

"Just in case?"

I clench my teeth and nod stiffly. "Okay, I'll make a note."

"Now?" she asks quickly.

I frown bitterly, not caring if she catches on to my displeasure. I dig around in my bag, taking out my notepad, then glance up at Vida who mimes writing in a notebook. I blink slowly and give a long, exasperated sigh as I scribble in my notepad, not really writing anything down. I then snap the book shut and give a hasty smile, nodding to her.

"All written down, I won't forget, I'll write about you this weekend and I'll see you tomorrow." I say quickly, then practically run away as Vida tries to talk again.

She's probably the most annoying person to ever exist. That's a story there. I smirk and flip open my notepad, writing the title of Vida's article. "Crazed Girl Stalks Student". I snicker to myself and stuff the notepad back in my bag. I initially wasn't going to write about her but maybe if she sees this article she'll catch on and stop bothering me. I have more important things to write about.

I continue on down the street, my old camera around my neck and sigh deeply, watching the people around me. Some of them I notice are students, hustling by. But they give me a glare as they pass. Or they'll see me from stores and turn away.

Can they get anymore hypocritical? They hate me for writing stories that are maybe a little less than truthful, but then love reading them? My stories are loved not me. But I guess that's the price of being a successful journalist. Maybe...

I glance back down at the ground and step over the cracks in the road, thinking about what next week's story might be. I glance back up when I hear three loud voices coming from a small house on the corner.

My house.

I sigh and hesitate before walking inside. With my triplet sisters arguing again I'll never get anything done at home. Maybe I should just head to the library instead. Before I can change my mind and head to the library, one of my sisters, Azalea rushes out of the house, her hands on her hips.

"Cassian, mom says she's making dinner and she wants you home and not out of the house." she says, flipping hair out of her eyes.

I huff and trudge toward the stairs.

"She does know that I'm working on stuff, right?" I ask half-heartedly.

"Yeah but she doesn't care," she snaps back. "If she did she would read it, but she never does. Neither does dad and you know that."

I roll my eyes and set my bag down on the chair when I walk inside, slamming the door in Azalea's face. I turn back around but Ivy is standing there, crossing her arms. Behind her stands my third sister, Fleur, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" I ask with a scowl.

Fleur shoves Ivy out of the way, waving the school newspaper in front of my face.

"You're lying about people, we read it." she whines in a bratty tone.

"So what?" I ask, sitting down. "It's just the one, trust me I'll go back to writing the truth after this one, I promise."

Ivy growls. "We're telling mom and dad!"

I shake my head and lean on the chair, giving a smile.

"Joke's on you," I hiss. "They don't read my papers anyway."

The triplets exchange glances then burst into laughter. I frown.

"It's just because they're too busy!" I protest, sinking back into the chair.

"Sure... yeah..." Azalea scoffs. " _That's_ why."

I scowl and get up, snatching the school paper out of Fleur's hands.

"Grow up." I growl, stuffing the paper in my bag.

I quickly grab it and shove past my laughing sisters, hurrying into my room. I slam the door loudly and lock it, flopping onto my bed. They don't appreciate journalism. They don't get it.

The laughing eventually dies out and melts into quiet conversation, so I decide it's safe to write. I take out my third and favorite notepad, the one with all my best scoops.

I flip it open and pull out my larger notebook, copying the notes to transform them into a story.

* * *

 **A/N: There they were. What did you think?**

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Questions** **(optional):**

 _ **Thoughts on Amadora?**_

 _ **Cassian?**_

 _ **How do you think their personalities will effect their experience in the Games?**_

 _ **Do you think Amy will make it far like she thinks?**_

 _ **Do you think Cassian will be able to make any allies?**_

* * *

 **A/N: Next up is District 6, hopefully we'll be able to get that out soon!**

 **We hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to vote on the poll for your favorite career. ^.^**

 **Bless,**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	10. District Six

**A/N: So here's District 6, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Just a quick note: These characters are a little more in depth and intense, with some pretty sad backgrounds so just a warning, they're references to drugs in this but nothing too serious. No language or anything like that, just in case some of you are a little softer, thought I might give you a heads up.**

 **Thank you to _TranscendentElvenRanger, Winter's Writing, luka11303 and recklessinparadise_ for your nice reviews. **

**\- Liz**

* * *

 **Analise** **Malboro, 17**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

The sound of giggling girls from behind me draws my attention away from the long line of people ahead of me. I turn my head slightly to see who it is, glancing down at them. Of course it's some girls from my school, still making fun of me. Even after all these years of having me for a classmate they still can't get over who I am.

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

One of the girls covers her mouth and shakes her head, when she moves her hand away, she's trying to be straight faced. She shakes her head and glances at her little friend.

"No, it's just... you're blocking our view." she says, trying to look around me.

I glance over my shoulder at an attractive looking boy talking to some of his friends. Narrowing my eyes, I turn back to the girls who are still giggling.

"You're just so... huge." she snickers.

I clench my fists and watch her closely, then turn back around, trying to ignore them. I can't get in trouble in line again, this happened last week too, and the week before, and the week before. The owner of the market said that if I got in another fight in his line then I'd be banned from his market for a year. It's not like anyone else in my family can go to the store in my place if I'm kicked out.

Dad's always working and everyone else is too high to make it out the door without falling on their face. I sigh, cracking my knuckles as the girls continue to laugh. I know mom means well by giving my brothers and I those steroids, it makes us stronger and gives us a chance in the Games if we're Reaped. And I'll admit, it does keep me happy most of the time, but it makes me look like some sort of monster. I am a monster. 6'2, 195 pounds, heavily muscled, let's just say I don't blend in.

Everyone at my school knows it and doesn't let me forget it. I feel a tap on my shoulder and one of the girls, I recognize her as Kyva, tilts her head at me.

"Move." she says, shoving me viciously.

Kyva barely gets me to move a centimeter out of her way, then she glances up at me with a dirty expression.

"I said get out of the way, you freak!" she repeats.

Her friend laughs but the laugh morphs into a surprised shriek when I shove Kyva violently. Kyva stumbles back into her friend and they both go down, hitting the pavement hard. Then it's my turn to laugh. People in line glance back, gasping quietly and muttering to each other. Then I see the owner of the market storm out the door, stalking toward me.

I utter a quiet curse and roll my eyes, glancing back at Kyva and her friend. When I turn back around I'm face to face with the market owner.

"Mr. Carter-" I begin.

"No, you're done." the owner replies stiffly. "I warned you, you can't keep doing this!"

I try to protest but he cuts me off and walks over to Kyva.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asks softly.

Kyva glances at me then gives a subtle smirk before turning back to Mr. Carter, fake tears in her eyes.

"She attacked me!" she says, her lip quivering. "All I did was accidentally bump into her."

My jaw drops and I take a step forward.

"She's lying!" I object.

Mr. Carter holds up a hand, looking fed up. Some people in line grumble about not getting their groceries on time, but Mr. Carter ignores them and pulls me aside.

"Analise, what happened?" he asks, his expression hard but his eyes soft.

I glance at Kyva, still a little riled up.

"She called me a freak, Mr. Carter," I explain. "I just lost my temper."

"You lose your temper a lot." he sighs. "I understand you're the primary provider for your family but you can't fight the other customers just because they got you mad, if a Peacekeeper had seen you-"

I shake my head at him and cross my arms.

"I know, I know.." I huff. "I'm sorry, but this is the only market left that I haven't been kicked out of."

Mr. Carter hesitates, obviously thinking hard, then he sighs and rubs his head.

"Alright, fine." he says, finally looking back at me.

He continues quickly when I smile. "But this is your last warning. After this... you're done."

I nod in understanding, quickly grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Thank you," I say quickly. "It won't happen again."

Mr. Carter winces and pulls his hand away, rubbing it gingerly.

"Alright, I'm trusting you." he turns and walks past Kyva who's still pretending to cry.

When she watches him pass her teary eyes fill with confusion and anger. She scowls and glances at me then steps out of line, dragging her friend along. I smirk and watch them leave. Then I suddenly feel as though I'm being watched and glance at the other people in line who are staring at me like I'm some sort of wild animal. I frown and look back down at the ground, avoiding their piercing, judging gazes.

I know that if I make eye contact with someone I'll just get mad again. They all think I'm some psychotic freak who's too high to think straight. Eventually they all turn back around and move through the line. I quickly throw some coins on the counter to pay for the small bag of food then hurry off to avoid anymore confrontations.

There's a slight chill in the air so I attempt to zip up my jacket, finding that it's becoming uncomfortably tight. I huff and barely zip it up to my chest then stop. This is the fourth sweater I've outgrown this year. The steroids work fast. But mom is right, they have more benefits than setbacks. Although dad may not realize it, if I or one of my brothers were to be reaped, which is very possible, then we'd be one of the strongest tributes. Maybe even as strong as the careers.

I'm not saying I'm hoping to be reaped, and I'm not saying I'd win if I were to go in either. I'm just saying that I'd have an advantage, especially over some of the other districts. There have been younger, smaller tributes reaped in the past years so it'd be easy to get ahead and be a Capitol favorite.

I shudder slightly and hold the bag close to my chest. Just thinking about the Games makes me uncomfortable, it's sick that I even have to think about this. But I guess it's apart of life, isn't it?

The broken down house on the side of the road is mine, the one that looks abandoned, like no one lives in it. I guess in a way that's true. No one really does _live_ in it, we haven't truly lived for I don't know how long.

The curtains move slightly and I peer into the window, seeing the silhouette of someone watching me. I jog up the stairs and carefully open the door, glancing around the corner.

"Hey Analise."

It's my brother Allan.

"Hi." I say, placing the small bag of food on the table. "Why are you waiting by the window?"

Allan glances back outside, moving the curtains a little then looks back at me. He gestures to the kitchen where I see my mom packaging something that looks like white pills into a paper bag.

"Mom has another client." he responds, looking disappointed.

I frown and move to the table again, passing my brother. My mom doesn't even have a legit job. She's a drug trafficker, it makes good money but she risks getting thrown in jail, or flogged, or killed. If any of those things happens then that means life will be harder for me and my father. Which is something I can barely even think about. All the things my father does and my mom does nothing but feed us steroids and practically hand someone a death sentence. Those drugs can be dangerous.

You wouldn't believe how many times I've walked to school or to the market and seen someone dead in an alley. That's part of the reason why I don't want my brothers coming with me to go get food. They shouldn't see that, the Games are hard enough on them.

"Mom, they're here." Allan calls over his shoulder.

My mom fumbles with the bag, her fingers shaking as she smiles and walks to the door, hastily grabbing her jacket.

"Thank you, Allan." she says, messing up his hair a little.

She turns to me as she slips on her jacket and reaches out to give me a hug but I pull away for her, giving her an unintentional look of disgust. She tilts her head and waves a hand.

"Thank you for running the errands Analise." she says then turns and hurries out the door.

Allan makes room for me by the window as we watch quietly as someone in a hooded sweatshirt paces slowly by an alley. My mom and her 'client' disappear into the alley, making my stomach twist into a knot. Allan seems to hold his breath and I rub his back comfortingly.

"What're you doing?"

Allan and I jump almost a foot in the air and I turn quickly. I relax when I recognize my other brother, Amos. He curiously walks over to the window and peers out as well.

"Mom's out again." I say, trying to suppress the worry in my voice.

Amos narrows his eyes and watches closely.

"Alright, I'm going out there."

I quickly shake my head and grab his arm as he makes for the door, pulling him back.

"No way." I snap. "It's dangerous, she'll be fine and if she isn't then we're probably better off."

Amos and Allan go silent, staring at me with wide eyes filled with disbelief. I slowly shrug and glance back out the window, avoiding their sad gazes. They know that I have a tense relationship with my mom, this shouldn't surprise him and I shouldn't feel bad about it. But I can't help but feel a little guilty, if not for my mom then for my brothers. I didn't mean to scare them.

"She'll be fine, she's done this a million times." I add quietly.

As if on cue my mother emerges hastily from the alley, carrying a small bundle with her. Allan sighs with relief while Amos just moves away from the window and back to his room.

My mom walks inside a weak grin on her face as she places the bundle on the table and reveals a good sum of money. Allan looks happy but I maintain my frown. I appreciate that she's trying her best to provide but she's doing it all wrong. I glance up and notice my mom looking at me, seeming upset.

"What?" I ask.

She shakes her head and turns away from me.

"I'm doing the best I can." she mumbles before going back into the kitchen with the food.

Allan looks at me with big eyes, trying to guilt me into apologizing so I turn away from him too, heading to my room. I'm not going to be manipulated into apologizing to someone who doesn't deserve it.

That's not how I work.

* * *

 **Diesel Revv, 17**

 **District 6 Male**

* * *

"Hey, Diesel, go home already!"

I glance over my shoulder at my co-worker Vulcan, who's giving me a wide smile.

"You've been taking everyone's shifts lately, take a break."

I look at him for a moment then sigh and shake my head, turning back to the dented Peacekeeper truck.

"I can't afford to take a break," I respond quietly, focused on tightened one of the loose bolts on the tire.

Vulcan goes silent and mumbles something to himself, but I ignore him. I don't want to take a break, I don't want to go home. I'm willing to help out the ones who actually have someone to go home to. If I go home it won't make a difference, some of these guys have families to feed, they need to comfort their children, they have wives they love.

I squint when my work light suddenly darkens, then blink a few times and flick my gaze to my large co-worker, Reynolds. He crosses his arms, blocking out my light then takes the wrench from my hands.

"You won't be doing anyone good here if you come in tired every single day and make mistakes." he says in his gravely voice.

I stand from where I was crouched beside the wheel and try to grab the wrench back. Reynolds jerks it away from me and shakes his head, smirking with amusement.

"Go get some rest, we're serious." he says, looking at me intently.

I stare past him at the group of workers gathered behind him then frown.

"Fine." I say, turning quickly and throwing my gloves on the floor.

Reynolds scoffs and places the wrench down on the work bench.

"Take it easy, we're just worried about you, you're overworking yourself." he adds in, trying to get my full attention.

Right now I'm too annoyed to hear what he has to say. I'm just trying to do something nice and be where I enjoy. I grab my jacket from one of the hooks and throw it on, glancing back at them.

"And for God's sake smile a little, will you?" Vulcan jokes.

I watch them all for a second then continue to frown, pushing the doors open. I walk out quietly, stuffing my hands in my pocket and glance up at the darkening sky, a dusting of stars already beginning to appear. I glance around warily, making sure to keep a sharp eye out while passing the alleys. I continue walking and shift slightly as a cold breeze softly sweeps through the streets.

An old man on the corner mutters to himself, shaking slightly while pacing back and forth. I walk away from him, only to stumble into another man, unnaturally skinny, his face gaunt and his eyes wide. He grabs my jacket trying to ask me for something but I can't make it out. I quickly pull away from him, shoving him aside then continue on my way quickly.

I hate walking home this late, the streets are filled with nuts as high as the sky and most of the time it's dangerous. I prefer to get home before it gets too dark, or I'll stay at work overnight. It disturbs me to see people this way, their lives destroyed by drugs just because living without them is too painful.

I'm suddenly aware of the sound of footsteps behind me and start off dismissing it as just someone stumbling around in an alley. But when I stop, they stop. I give a quick look over my shoulder, seeing no one then walk faster toward my house. The footsteps speed up as well. I whip around, turning to face whoever's following me, but once again see no one.

I slowly turn back around and come face to face with a figure. I shout in surprise and scramble back then recognize them.

"Zhaust, what the hell!" I gasp.

Zhaust gives a raspy laugh then wraps me in a friendly hug. I hug him back numbly, then move away from him, my heart still pounding in my chest. He does this all the time, I should have gotten used to it after all these years, but I never do.

"Your face was amazing." he snickers, falling into step beside me with a small smile.

I roll my eyes and avoid his gaze, pulling up the collar of my jacket. He goes quiet but keeps watching me then tilts his head.

"What's going on?" he asks.

I glance at him slightly then shrug and sigh, prepared to tell him everything that's on my mind. He's really the only person I can open up to, aside from some of my co-workers.

"My dad's getting worse, I'm worried for him. I have to work double shifts to get enough money to hire a doctor or a nurse or something." I explain quietly. "I think my mom is stealing some of his morphling too."

Zhaust shrugs. "Well you can't blame your dad," he replies, looking distracted. "I mean he broke his back or something?"

I fiddle with the button on my coat.

"His legs were crushed when he was working." I reply, knowing full well that I've told Zhaust this numerous times.

Zhaust gives a hard nod.

"Exactly," he says. "So what if he overdoses a few times, it's probably good for him. I'm surprised you haven't started yet."

I look at him with disbelief. He's really saying this to me even though I've explained this to him a million times? Zhaust suddenly scowls and looks to be out of breath.

"Slow down, what're you scared or something?" he asks, pulling me back a little.

I'm suddenly aware of how fast I'm walking, so I allow myself to slow down. Then I slip my hands in my pockets again.

"Sorry.." I mutter absentmindedly. "I just wish they would stop you know? Try to recover... there are different ways to deal with what they're going through... they say they have nothing good in their life but... I'm here-"

"Yeah I totally get you," Zhaust interrupts hastily. "Can I borrow some cash from you?"

I abruptly stop short and turn to look at him.

"Again?" I ask.

He shrugs and nods, giving a sheepish smile.

"What can I say, money is a little hard to come by..." he sighs. "Didn't you say you'd help me out whenever I need it?"

I frown and roll my shoulders a little, trying to suppress my discomfort.

"I just... I need to afford stuff for myself and my parents too, Zhaust I-"

"Didn't you say it?"

I bite my lip slightly and grab my wallet.

"Yeah... I did say it.." I sigh.

I open the worn out wallet, catching some coins that fall out of a whole in the stitching, then I hesitate.

"What are you using it for?" I ask curiously.

"Does it matter?" Zhaust laughs.

I nod slowly, but he only rolls his eyes. "Don't worry about it, I just need it."

The money feels heavy in my hand as I slowly hand it out to him. Right before he snatches it from my grip, I pull it back, changing my mind in an instant. I know he's going to use it to get drugs. He'll end up dead in a gutter somewhere, I can't let him do this to himself, not anymore. He asks for money almost every day, never telling me what he's getting. But I'm not an idiot.

"What gives?" he growls, making a face at me.

"I'm done," I reply, turning away from him. "Get a job, get your own money, I can't keep doing this, I'm sorry."

Bitter laughter stops me in my tracks and I glance back at him, fiddling with the button again. Zhaust continues to laugh, but he looks angry at the same time, it's a little frightening. But I stay where I am, refusing to let him intimidate me.

"Are you serious?" he asks, walking toward me with a dangerous expression.

"I want to help you, but giving you money so you can go buy drugs and kill yourself with them isn't helping you." I respond slowly, watching his anger grow.

"If I wanted to kill myself I wouldn't use drugs," he says, starting to laugh again. "I'd volunteer for the Games, isn't that an idea?"

I watch him worriedly as he breaks into a fit of laughter, but I maintain a straight face. After a few more moments of just watching him, I briskly walk away from him. I hate seeing him like this, unfortunately this is the way he acts most of the time, but sometimes he's decent, a good person. Sometimes.

"Diesel, get back here!" Zhaust calls after me, the laughter gone from his voice. "Fine, go run home to your mom and dad! Don't forget to remind them that they have to love you!"

I flinch, biting down on my lip again. He doesn't mean that, he says stuff like that all the time. He'll cool off by tomorrow and apologize, try to make it up to me. I pick up my pace when my house comes into view, rushing inside. I close the door quietly behind me and close my eyes, taking a minute to myself. The taste of metallic fills my mouth for a second and I quickly stop biting my lip.

I walk to the kitchen and grab a napkin from off the table, holding it to my bleeding lip. I lean on the counter and shift slightly so I can glance around the corner into the room where my father lays passed out on the couch, a bottle of pills on the table beside him. I move away from the counter and toss the napkin into the garbage then grab a glass from the sink, washing it out before filling it with water. I turn away from the sink and carefully carry the glass to my father, stepping over his old work shoes. Pills are scattered about on the floor and I kick them under the sofa with disgust before crouching down beside my father.

I reach out carefully and shake him gently, watching as he slowly wakes back up. As usual, his sunken in eyes are glazed over and filled with confusion. I frown and hand the water to him, watching as he shakily takes it. Then he looks up at me slowly, surprise crossing his face. He suddenly splashes the water on me, looking alarmed, and I jump back.

"Who are you!" he shouts, throwing the glass at me.

I duck quickly and watch it shatter against the wall, hearing my mother shriek from somewhere in the back of the house.

"It's just me." I say calmly, staying low. "It's Diesel."

My father seems to relax slightly, although still shaking violently.

"Diesel?"

I nod and take a few steps toward him, then stop when he gives a grunt.

"What about diesel?" he asks gruffly. "Are gas prices up again?"

I make a face and shake my head.

"No..." I respond. "It's your son... Diesel?"

My frown lightens when I see him perk up slightly.

"Ah..." he slowly holds his shaking hand out to me and I come closer. "I'm sorry..."

I shake my head and sit beside the couch. This happens sometimes, the morphling messes with his memory, he'll forget who I am. I've gotten used to it. Sometimes he's aggressive, sometimes he's just confused. But it always gets to my mother who bursts out of the back room, her eyes wide and alert.

"What's happened?" she asks quickly.

"Nothing." I reply quietly.

She seems to catch on and nods, her pale, haunting face regains some of it's color and she leans against a chair. Then she turns and walks away stiffly, sighing loudly. I watch her go then turn back to my father.

"Do you need more water?" I ask softly.

He nods and sinks back down into the couch. I get up and walk slowly back to the kitchen, making sure that he can see me so he doesn't forget I'm here again. I wash out another cup, then fill it with water, bringing it back to my father. He takes it gratefully, sipping on it slowly. The shimmer of the shatter glass on the floor draws my attention and I grab a broom under the kitchen table.

As I do, I notice my mother looking through something in her room. I carefully stand, leaning the broom on the table then watch from the doorway, my mother's back is turned to me. She continues to fumble through a drawer, and that's when I notice the extra pill bottle she grabs.

"Mom." I say firmly.

She jolts in surprise and turns quickly to look at me, the pill bottle in her hand.

"Are those dad's?" I ask quietly.

She doesn't respond, only looking guilty as sin. She seems like she's searching for the right words to say, but she never gets them out. The longer she stares at me, the tireder she appears. Then she slips the bottle back in the drawer, closing it quickly. I know she'll go back for them once she thinks I'm asleep.

"I'm sorry.." she rasps. "It helps."

I cross my arms tightly, shrinking against the doorframe.

"It hurts you more than it helps you." I respond. "Don't you see it too?"

She shakes her head slowly and turns away from me, putting her hands over her face. I walk over to her and take her by the arm, leading her away from the drawer and out of the room. I close the door behind me, then walk away, leaving my mother in the hall to figure out what she's going to do without the drugs. Then I sit down in a chair beside the couch where I remain quiet, looking over the silent house. Morphling did this to my family. I hate drugs, they tear families apart and I'm not going to fall victim to them like the rest of my district. Like my parents.

That's not who I am.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah. Yes this chapter was a bit darker than our traditional writing styles, but then again it's the Hunger Games and this is called "Daylight's End" so huehuehue.**

* * *

 **Post-Chapter Questions** **(optional):**

 _ **Thoughts on Analise?**_

 _ **Diesel?**_

 ** _What stood out to you the most about each character?_**

 ** _Do you think they have the potential to go far?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully District 7 will be out soon. Anna and I have standardized tests all this week and then finals the next week so we're gonna be studying and stuff so if we don't post as frequently as normal don't freak, it's just because we're busy.**

 _ ***IMPORTANT***_ **So you guys will probably want to know this, Anna and I are finally going to implement a sponsoring system. So we're going to do points by reviews because that's the only way I've seen it done. If you get enough points to sponsor something to a tribute, just PM us don't with who and what you want to sponsor. Please don't put it in a review. Yes, you can sponsor more than once with different tributes, but you can only sponsor a tribute once. A tribute can get more than one sponsor but not from the same person. **

* * *

**Item List**

* * *

 ***2 points per review and by the time the Games get rolling some people will have a lot of points. The points received for each review may also go up later in the Games if we decide so don't freak out if you see something you want but it's a lot of points.**

 **Net: 4**

 **Rope: 4**

 **Wire: 6**

 **Matches: 10**

 **Flashlight: 10**

 **Food: 12**

 **Sleeping bag: 20**

 **Knife: 24**

 **Dagger: 30**

 **Spear: 40**

 **Axe: 60**

 **Sword: 70**

 **Bomb-Making Materials: 90**

* * *

 **The sponsor list may be updated to add stuff or change points or whatever. You can review for points starting today and we'll post who has how many points each chapter.**

 **But yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews make us really happy.**

 **Have a good day,**

 **-Liz**


	11. District Seven

**Liz: "Anna did you update the story yet?"**

 **Me: "No."**

 **Liz: "It's been a month."**

 **Me: "HECK."**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Ruby Rodriguez, 11**

 **District 7 Female**

* * *

"No, no, that's all wrong!" I shout at my mother. "There's no way this is the correct stance for throwing knives."

My mother gives me a long glare and I roll my eyes, picking up the kitchen knife from off the outdoor picnic table. So what if she's a Peacekeeper, it doesn't mean she knows everything. I remember my training in One before mom got relocated, I know for a fact I'm right!

"Ruby... listen." she begins. "Try your way, and then try my way."

I scoff and twirl the knife in my hand and then look at the "X" carved into the tree in front of me. Fine, I'll try my way first. I was going to anyway, she wasn't trained like I was, she doesn't know. But I throw the knife anyway and it flies past the tree, landing in the bushes somewhere behind it. I scowl and glance at my mom with a dirty look, but she seems satisfied.

"Now my way."

I walk over to the bushes and snatch up the knife, twirling it my hand for a minute then turn back to the tree. I narrow my eyes, adjusting the stance my mom showed me, then hurl the knife at the tree. It lands dead center.

My jaw drops as I stare widely at the knife. Okay, maybe she was right. I slowly walk over to the tree, not making eye contact with my smirking mother, then grip the knife tightly in my hands and pull. I make a face when it doesn't come out, then yank on it again.

"It's stuck." I huff as my mother walks over.

She grabs it with one hand and pulls it out effortlessly, handing it back to me.

"Only to you." she sighs and walks over to the table, slipping her white jacket on. "I need to get to work, Ruby, so keep practicing while I'm gone."

I roll my eyes and toss the knife back onto the table, watching it slip through a crack. I glance up at her, hoping she didn't see it then flop down on the bench and lean on the table.

"Will you be gone all day again?" I ask quietly.

My mother gives me a small smile and sits across from me. "You know it's my job."

I sigh heavily, almost pouting but my mother only laughs a little and gets up.

"Not going to change my mind with attitude, missy." she says as she gets up. "But Rosie is here with you so you won't be completely alone."

I brighten a little more, smiling to myself. My twin sister Rosie is the sunshine of my life, even though we're polar opposites. I'd never let anything happen to her. So I guess it's alright that she's going to stay with me.

My mother gives me a long look then turns around, walking back inside the house through the back door. I watch her go and lean back against the table, putting my head down to listen to the sound of the wind through the trees. It calms me and I take a deep breath. Then the sound of loud, bubbly voices makes me snap my head back up and narrow my eyes. I glance into through the slightly cracked kitchen window and notice a couple of girls in my house. Rosie's friends obviously, but do they have to make so much noise?

I shove myself up from my spot on the bench and storm toward the house, satisfaction dripping over me when the girls notice me and look frightened. I burst into the kitchen and frown darkly, glaring at them.

"Hi Ruby!" Rosie smiles, hurrying over to me with a slightly nervous smile. "These are my friends, Aspen and Skylar."

I don't take my eyes off of them, sitting down in a chair by the kitchen table.

"We saw you throwing knives out there," one of the girls said, looking like she's mocking me.

"Well I don't just throw them at trees." I retort quickly.

The girl's eyes widen and she exchanges a glance with her friend. Rosie shoves me slightly and gives me a look of disbelief, but I shake it off.

"Ruby, why don't you just keep practicing?" Rosie offers, walking over to the door. "It's still really nice outside."

I easily catch on to her request for me to get out of her hair then stand unhappily. I march over to the door and cast a rueful glance over my shoulder then walk back outside, slamming the door behind me. I didn't want to spend time with Rosie and her stupid friends anyway.

The sun shines brightly in my eyes and I squint a little bit then glance down and spot the glint of the knife under the table. I walk over then crouch down and crawl under the table and grab it, pulling it from the ground. I sit back on the ground then huff and stand, taking aim at the tree again. I hear the giggling of girls from the house and glance over my shoulder at the two girls in the watching me from the window while Rosie stands a little ways away from them, frowning sadly.

The girls notice me looking then turn away, but I can still hear them stifling laughs. I scowl angrily and turn, throwing the knife at the window. The girls shriek when the hilt of the knife slams into the window, cracking it even more. But the window doesn't break. I guess I need to work on the power behind the knife.

Rosie looks horrified and quickly tries to calm her friends but they angrily storm away from the window and toward the front of the house, probably leaving.

"Your sister's a freak!" one of them cries.

I snatch the knife from the ground watching them go.

Yeah, so what?

* * *

 **Kanu Odeya, 16**

 **District 7 Male**

* * *

The small TV in front of me is blank, the power cutting out again. I don't care though, happens all the time, I basically live in a shack, but again, I don't care. I hardly move from the stiff chair where I'm seated, continuing to stare blankly at the screen to see if something will happen. Not waiting for the TV of course, waiting for myself. Waiting to see if I'll react with frustration, anger or sadness like someone else might. Even just a spark of it. Not that I want to feel that way, just because I'm curious if after 16 years it'll come to me. But it doesn't so I let out a deep sigh and continue to stare at the blank TV, just thinking quietly.

You know, for years I've wondered what was wrong with me. I see now that nothing was. I tried to pretend to be like them, tried to lie to myself and everyone else and I was fooled for a while. People amaze and confuse me. They can claim to want something while not even knowing what it is or what they really want. I've never wanted what others wanted, I've never longed for companionship or even traditional success. I don't want money or status. I just want to be left alone. Unfortunately, motivation has never been my strong suit. I've always been calm even when I should be shouting, screaming, angry, sad, afraid, betrayed. But I just feel empty.

I do remember one time where I almost did feel something. Back in school, before I was kicked out, there were some kids. They always shoved me, always picked on me, calling me names, that sort of thing, and I let them do it. I didn't really think that I should fight back and waste my time on some kids who were mildly annoying at worst. But then some girl came up to me after I had been knocked down. She encouraged me to fight back, stand up for myself. So I did, to shut her up you know?

So the next time someone laid their hands on me I asked them to stop. They didn't. So, I threatened to cut them up like you see in the Games. They laughed until I pulled out the knife. Then they ran, told a teacher. I was expelled and the knife confiscated, yep, more trouble than it was worth. My parents pretty much hated me after that so I moved out, got a job, got my own... shack.. thing.

But the girl, she seemed impressed. She grew closer to me, seemed like she really liked me. I thought maybe I liked her back. That's when I felt a little bit of something.

Until I caught her with another guy.

I should've felt angry, heartbroken, betrayed. Nothing. I didn't feel anything like that. She came over one day, cried to me, trying to apologize trying to make it right. So I told her to get out and that I never wanted to see her again. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't angry, I wasn't sad. I just wanted her to leave me alone. She must've thought I hated her but I didn't. Maybe I should have, maybe a normal person would have but that just made me remember that I'm not really a normal person.

The TV clicks back on, the unclear voices cut in and out as the power shakily returns to my home. But I turn it right back off and get up from the chair, when I hear someone walk past my window. I walk over to the door quietly and open it, stopping my mother before she knocks on the door.

"Kanu." she smiles tiredly.

I don't say anything and turn away, walking back inside the house. I do leave the door open for her to come in though, and she does. She sits in a chair stiffly, obviously uncomfortable with what I find comforting silence. I pour a glass of water and drop it on the table in front of her, making her flinch a little then pour myself a glass and take a long drink, watching her to see if she'll talk first.

"I just wanted to check in." she says quietly, sipping the water a little.

I nod curtly. I know she means well, but I really wish she'd stop visiting me. I like my alone time, it allows me to reflect and to think about everything I've done.

"I'm fine." I reply blankly.

She gives a shaky smile, then nods to herself.

"Good, good."

I blink slowly waiting if she has anything else to say.

"Are you sure you're okay living here?" she asks, looking around. "It's a little... rundown... and does the roof leak?"

I follow her gaze to the roof where the wood as begun to wilt slightly, then I shrug.

"It's fine." I say.

She makes a face and I try to pick up on what she may be feeling. Maybe that's worry.

"Well.." she gets up from the table, looking a bit sad. "I better get back home, your father didn't want me staying too long."

"I'll bet he didn't." I respond, turning away to place my glass in the sink.

She's silent, then seems like she's going to say something else, but she doesn't. Instead she walks to the door and steps outside, turning around once again when I follow her over.

"I love you," she says quietly.

I close the door without responding.

* * *

 **A/N: AHHHHHHHH.**

 **Sorry guys, I completely lost track of time, summer amiright? Lolololololol... kaaaay. Yeah updates will be more frequent so sorry, yike this was so long.**

 **A note about Kanu there, I know we dumped a lot of 'personality..?' to you guys but it's because his character is so... complex, you know? We wanted to portray him the best we could and since he doesn't really interact a lot with people, this was the only real way of showing all that he thinks and stuff. So sorry about that.**

* * *

 _ **What do you think of Ruby?**_

 _ **Kanu?**_

 _ **How do you think both of them may do in the Games?**_

 _ **How do you think they'd deal with each other?**_

* * *

 **Item List**

* * *

 ***2 points per review and by the time the Games get rolling some people will have a lot of points. The points received for each review may also go up later in the Games if we decide so don't freak out if you see something you want but it's a lot of points.**

 **Net: 6**

 **Rope: 8**

 **Wire: 8**

 **Matches: 10**

 **Flashlight: 10**

 **Food: 12**

 **Sleeping bag: 25**

 **Knife: 30**

 **Dagger: 40**

 **Spear: 50**

 **Axe: 70**

 **Sword: 80**

 **Bomb-Making Materials: 100**

* * *

 **Points**

* * *

 **TranscendentElvenRanger: 16**

 **tracelynn: 4**

 **ParanoidSylph: 2**

 **TWilkins: 2**

 **Exoreon: 2**

 **Winter's Writing: 16**

 **goldie031: 12**

 **Nordic Nonsense: 6**

 **Fangirl101: 2**

 **One True Victor: 14**

 **recklessinparadise: 12**

 **aceswims: 6**

 **ThomasHungerGamesFan: 10**

 **Galactic Coach: 2**

 **Red Roses1000: 2**

 **luka11303: 14**

 **Sparky She-Demon: 4**

 **DaughterOfTigris: 8**

 **Singlewave: 2**

 **District5Chemist: 8**

* * *

 **A/N: Oml math... if any of that is wrong let me know, cuz all I know is Math + Summer = Probably wrong math?**

 **Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, we LOVE reviews they keep us motivated, they make us feel good and look, they give you sponsor points c;!**

 **And yeah some sponsor stuff is more points now cuz we realized that lots of you are reviewing (yay 3) and you're getting a ton of points already lol.**

 **Hopefully the next POV will be out very soon!**

 **~ Anna ;D**


	12. District Eight

**A/N: Just a quick note, since this is the 138th Games, some things won't be canon since it's well after the 74th and the Panem we're used to reading about. Just because we've noticed multiple people talking about canon-ness. This just makes it a more creative and unique story to read, you know?**

 **We also really appreciate those who review regularly, as it motives us to keep writing for you guys, kind of lets us know people are still reading as yes, this is a story as well as an SYOT so the point is to follow the story not just your own specific character even though it's fun to see them. There's a story line going on here that Anna and I have planned specifically for you guys to enjoy so I hope that you all are.**

 **With that out of the way, here's another chapter as promised, hope you enjoy.**

 **\- Liz**

* * *

 **Tomara Silken, 12**

 **District 8 Female**

* * *

The 137th Games. My eyes are locked on the TV.

It lacked in mutts, lacked in challenge for the tributes. It seemed like an easy enough Games, too easy. I'll bet the Gamemaker in charge got in trouble. You'd think the underdogs would win right? That the Careers would stumble because it was easier than they thought it'd be.

Well they did. In fact, my district won. George Bentley, bravest person I've ever seen, got a score of four, he was underestimated and only killed two people. But one was the Career girl from Two. I should be proud of him for representing my district so well.

But I resent him. Because only one tribute from Eight came home and he was the wrong tribute. It was supposed to be Lina. It could've been Lina... right? The only twelve year old mixed in with a high number of older tributes.

I laugh at myself as I watch the final fight between George and Carina, the girl from Two. It's intense, extremely violent, but George manages to get the upper hand and stabs her with her own sword, and it's over just like that.

I swipe my finger across the holographic TV, rewinding it to when there are ten tributes left, then watch as Lina starts to climb up the side of a rocky hill, she makes it to the top only to encounter the intimidating boy from Five waiting for her. All it takes is one shove and she's over the side of the hill, rolling back into the lake she managed to walk around.

She can't swim, hardly anyone from Eight can. So she drowns. A cannon fires and the TV shuts off.

I glance over my shoulder at my mother, small remote in hand. She gives me a quiet, almost sympathetic glare, then tosses the remote onto the chair beside me. I cringe, knowing she's tired of watching the same part of the same Games over and over. But I can't help it, she was my best friend. Every time I see her climbing up the side of that hill I think back to her climbing up the tree where we first met a few years ago.

I had been so bored in at home, all I wanted to do was run. So I did, I snuck out of the house and ran as far as I could. It probably wasn't very far now that I think about it but it was far enough to reach one of the rare grassy patches we have left in Eight, where a tall, brittle old tree was barely standing. I was surprised to find a girl in one of the top branches when I had sat underneath it to catch my breath. But there she was, ready to challenge me for disturbing her 'secret spot'.

A smile crosses my face as I reminisce. She hated me for that. But the more we argued, the more we realized it was friendly conversation, and the closer we grew. After that we would always meet at that tree every afternoon.

I went there after the Reaping was over too... alone. I remembered how terrified Lina looked when she was Reaped, the camera loving every second of her desperate expression as she waited for anyone to volunteer for her. I remembered how she looked back at _me_ like I could've done something. I was only eleven at the time so even if I wanted to volunteer for her I couldn't have.

What hurts me the most is that I didn't want to volunteer. A pang of regret sends me sinking back into the couch. If I had understood then the horrors she was about to face maybe I would have felt more sympathy. But of course when you go say goodbye to your best friend you think it's only for a little while, not forever. You believe that they'll come back because they're all you've known for the past few years and it's impossible for them to actually die.

You know them, they're your best friend, that makes them invincible.

That's what I thought, but then reality hit like a tidal wave and she died. She wasn't invincible, not even close. She should've been the first one dead, but of course her persistence and determination landed her in a respectable tenth place.

I get up from the couch and head for the door, ignoring my parents who try to ask where I'm going. I step outside and breathe what should be fresh air, but the smog from the factories almost make me gag and I briskly walk down the steps, not knowing where my feet will take me.

People scurry around me, probably getting home before the forecasted thunder storm hits. Some are carrying buckets and rags, most likely preparing for their roofs to leak. But I don't mind a little rain, maybe it'll snap me out of whatever dreary mood I'm in. I always loved a good thunderstorm, the thrill of the thunder an lighting and the soothing patter of the rain against the window. The fun games you play while watching the droplets speed down the side of the glass while you think they're racing.

All views I used to share with Lina.

My throat tightens a little bit and I huff, ignoring the tears that spring to my eyes. I miss her so much. I stop, not really knowing why I do, because I feel like I could keep walking forever. But when I glance up from my shoes I see where I've taken myself.

A brittle old tree sways in the ominous wind, creaking with each gust.

* * *

 **Jute Burton, 12**

 **District 8 Male**

* * *

"No Sash, not that!" I cry quickly, hurrying over to my younger sister.

I take the large needle from her hands right before she pokes it into her finger, the torn dress in her other hand. She looks up at me with playful, confused eyes then giggles.

"What? It's just a needle." she says.

The innocence in her eyes is painful to see as she turns the dress over in her hands, examining the large tear in it.

"Yeah, but it's too big, remember what Twyla said, use the little ones so you don't hurt yourself." I explain, putting the large sewing needle in a drawer. "Besides you're not supposed to be sewing, you're supposed to just be displaying the good designs."

Sash frowns and puts down the torn dress with a disappointed sigh. I can tell she's tired of me foiling her plans to be a professional seamstress before she's ready but I can't help it if she's always in danger of sticking herself with a needle. I have to protect her, because if she gets poked by a needle, she'll cry, and if she cries our boss, Twyla, will come out and wring our necks for disturbing her while she's trying to create new clothing for the shop. And if that happens we'll both cry then we'll get fired and then our parents will kill us.

I grab a flashy pink dress from off a chair and walk over to a window, slipping it over a worn out looking mannequin. I glance out the window noticing a few people starting to hurry home before the impending storm headed our way, carrying buckets or papers over their heads as it starts to drizzle. Thunder rumbles quietly in the distance and a shiver courses through me.

I always get weird during thunderstorms, not really scared but not happy either. The loud noise hurts my ears and the lightning is too bright. Sash loves them for some reason though. Well, she's entitled to an opinion. I adjust the dress slightly so it fits better on the mannequin then I walk back over to a large chair, picking up a few stacks of Twyla's designs scrawled on some paper.

A box of tacks sits beside a bulletin board and I grab a few, pinning up some of the designs on the board. Sometimes the few customers that can afford the pricey clothing like to see the clothes that are being worked on so they can decide to save their money or spend right then and there. Loud shuffling pulls my attention from the board and to a dark hallway leading toward Twyla's office in the back. She comes stumbling out with an oddly colored dressed. It looks like it was made from a badly sewn quilt.

There are strange patches on it and it's a mess of clashing colors, yet Twyla's eyes are bright with either pride or confused, drunken giddiness.

"It's beautiful, huh?" she almost slurs and I'm guessing that light in her eyes was lit by some alcohol.

I'll admit, it's pretty ugly but I'm not being paid to be a critic so I can't say anything about it. I only give a slight nod of my head. Sash wrinkles her nose at the colors but I quickly shoot her an encouraging glare. She displays a wide fake smile and throws Twyla two thumbs up. Our boss stumbles toward the mannequin with the pink dress and practically rips it off, tearing it in the process.

I wince and watch as she throws it to the floor and sloppily slips the other dress into the window. Sash quickly picks up the pink dress and frowns when Twyla turns to her.

"Fix that for me." she says unsteadily then heads toward the hallway on swaying feet.

But Twy- um, Miss Li, didn't you tell us not to touch or fix or mess around with any of your clothing?" I ask quietly.

She turns to me quickly.

"Shut up you!" she slurs. "I'll tell you what I want then you do what I tell you what I want even if I change my mind!"

I nod quickly in confused agreement and give a smile. "S-Sorry, yes, you're right, we'll, we- we'll do th-that."

I curse my nervous stuttering quietly then hurry over to stand next to Sash, mostly to distance myself from the drunken lady. She nods in satisfaction then walks down the dark hall, slamming the door to her office. It's eerily quiet for a minute then Sash and I exchange a quick glance. She gives me a teasing smile then turns and opens a drawer, digging around for a needle.

"See, I get to do it after all!" she exclaims.

"She's drunk, Sash." I protest. "As soon as she sobers up she'll be all over us for trying to fix that dress. You've never sewn anything before you'll probably mess up."

Sash scowls and turns to me.

"Like you could do any better," she huffs. "Besides, you never let me sew so how can I know if I'm bad or not?"

I try to protest again but she waves a hand at me and flops down in a velvety chair, starting to sew the dress. I quickly pull up a chair to sit next to her, carefully watching her work. I flinch each time she pokes the needle through the dress, preparing myself to hear her start to cry after pricking her finger. Minutes go by and she doesn't.

After a few more minutes, she holds up the dress, display surprisingly steady work. You can barely see where it was torn, but the stitching isn't really straight. I doubt anyone will notice, especially if Twyla is drunk for a while.

Sash gets up from the chair and moves toward the mannequin, throwing me a mischievous smile.

"I doubt she'll remember this old thing." she says, removing the ugly dress from the display.

She folds it carefully and slips it into a drawer, the smile remaining on her face the entire time. Then she returns the pink dress to the mannequin and smiles proudly, admiring her work.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" she says perkily.

I shrug and lean back in the chair, relieved that Twyla didn't come back out. I glance at the clock and stand, grabbing my coat off the coatrack.

"Alright, we should head home now, dad and Bobbin should be home from the factory after taking the early shift." I say.

Sash frowns, probably not wanting to leave after accomplishing something for the first time, but she eventually grabs her coat too and slips it on, smiling brightly. She bounds out the door, leaving it open for me then I glance over my shoulder.

"Miss Li, we're going home now, we'll be back tomorrow!" I call a bit quietly.

Then I rush to close the door before she can respond, not really wanting to stay longer.

Sash grabs my hand and pulls me down the steps happily, glancing up as rain begins to fall from the dark sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay the cuties from District 8.**

 **Thank you to _goldie031_ and _TranscendentElvenRanger_ for their reviews. We really appreciate it.**

* * *

 ** _Thoughts on Tomara?_**

 ** _Jute?_**

 ** _Although they're young do you think they might have a chance?_**

 ** _Any predictions?_**

 ** _Who's your favorite character so far?_**

* * *

 **Item List**

* * *

 ***2 points per review and by the time the Games get rolling some people will have a lot of points. The points received for each review may also go up later in the Games if we decide so don't freak out if you see something you want but it's a lot of points.**

 **Net: 6**

 **Rope: 8**

 **Wire: 8**

 **Matches: 10**

 **Flashlight: 10**

 **Food: 12**

 **Sleeping bag: 25**

 **Knife: 30**

 **Dagger: 40**

 **Spear: 50**

 **Axe: 70**

 **Sword: 80**

 **Bomb-Making Materials: 100**

* * *

 **Points**

* * *

 **TranscendentElvenRanger: 18**

 **tracelynn: 4**

 **ParanoidSylph: 2**

 **TWilkins: 2**

 **Exoreon: 2**

 **Winter's Writing: 16**

 **goldie031: 14**

 **Nordic Nonsense: 6**

 **Fangirl101: 2**

 **One True Victor: 14**

 **recklessinparadise: 12**

 **aceswims: 6**

 **ThomasHungerGamesFan: 10**

 **Galactic Coach: 2**

 **Red Roses1000: 2**

 **luka11303: 14**

 **Sparky She-Demon: 4**

 **DaughterOfTigris: 8**

 **Singlewave: 2**

 **District5Chemist: 8**

* * *

 **A/N: TranscendentElvenRanger, you have the most points so as Anna would say: "You get a golden cookie."**

 **The next chapter should be out pretty soon. So stay tuned and we love reviews.**

 **\- Liz**


	13. District Nine

**A/N: Hah, decently timed updates ;D!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **~ Anna ;D**

* * *

 **Madiha Rael, 16**

 **District 9 Female**

* * *

The harsh sun is relentless, beating down on me as if it were a lashing from a Peacekeeper. My scythe cuts smoothly through the grain, my strong swings sending it flying to the side. I groan when I reach down to pick it up and toss it into the basket behind me. The other workers look as miserable as me, all about ready to quit even though it would be no income and starvation.

But I have more to worry about than that. Education for my younger siblings is more important than my discomfort. Yep, it sucks. But life sucks too so I'm used to things being ridiculously terrible. My flimsy straw hat offers a small bit of shade from the bright sun, but it blows off my head anytime there's even a soft breeze. I should really invest in something better if I have the money.

I sigh deeply, stretching my aching back and hearing a few satisfying pops. The break is short-lived when the Peacekeeper supervising us casts a hateful glare in my direction. I scowl in response then go back to cutting the grain and piling it into the basket behind me. I'm relieved albeit surprised when the Peacekeeper doesn't do anything about my dirty glare. She's looks about as hot as all of us and probably doesn't feel like moving from her spot under a willow tree.

It seems like hours before the sound of a bell rings through the field, signaling a ten minute break. A collective sigh of relief rises from within the grain as us workers head for the nearest source of shade or water. I take my mother's old flask from off my belt and take a long drink of the water inside. It's unpleasantly warm from being heated up by the sun and I scowl, but force myself to be grateful for it anyway. I take my hat from my head and fan myself with it, hoping to cool myself down.

"Madiha!" a chipper, yet tired sounding voice gains my attention.

I glance over my shoulder, using the hat to shield my eyes from the sun. I recognize my friend Arley, and his older brother Theo waving me over to a tree. I don't respond but slip the hat back on my head and walk over to them, throwing my scythe aside as I join them under the cooling tree. I settle myself down beside Arley and glance at Theo when he hands me an apple.

"Eat fast before we have to get back out there." he says, his voice hoarse.

I take the apple and make a face when I feel how unexpectedly soft it is. Theo bites into his and makes a face.

"Sorry, they get that way when it's hot but just suck it up, it's better than nothing." he says.

"Well I wasn't going to waste it." I retort, taking a large bite from the apple.

As unpleasantly mushy as it is, it's still incredibly refreshing. The apple's gone in a matter of a minute and I throw the core by the base of the tree, taking a small rag from Arley's basket. I take the flask from my belt again and wet the rag slightly, then rub it over my face to keep myself cool. A soft breeze blows throw the leaves giving us one moment of heaven in the scorching sun. Arley smiles pleasantly.

"These are the moments I live for..." he sighs.

I scoff and toss the rag back into the basket.

"You live for breaking your back in a field and then sitting under a tree?" I ask, leaning against the trunk.

Arley shakes his head.

"No, spending time as friends and family under a tree breaking all our backs together." he elaborates, standing stiffly.

Theo rolls his eyes and gives a small smile of either amusement or annoyance. I'm with him, Arley can be too positive for his own good. Guess he's not in tune with the world enough to see how terrible everything really is. That or he just doesn't choose to.

I stand up as well, casting a glance over the field and sighing when the bell rings again, forcing us to get back to work. I snatch my scythe from the ground and head back to my basket, going back to filling it up. I keep my thoughts on my siblings so I don't have to think about the heat. But that doesn't really help because I know as soon as I'm done working here in the field, I'll have to go home and take care of all of them while my father works late.

All because of my stupid adrenaline-junkie mom who decided to leave us because I guess being a mother of four wasn't exciting enough for her. She preferred the alcohol and the thrills.

Screw her. At least she discovered where all that alcohol would lead her. At least she's out of our lives for good this time.

Dad's not like that though, thank God. He actually loves and cares for us and is willing to work to support us. He's willing to stay and I love him for that. If only my mother was the same then maybe she could have known what it felt like for her own children to love and care about her. Too bad she wasn't like that.

My basket ends up filled to the brim as the work day winds down. I place my scythe in the pile of tools, hauling the basket with me. I drop it beside the transport vehicle Arley hops into. Lucky him, he doesn't actually have to cut that much grain, he just has to transport it.

I huff and toss some strands of my black hair out of my face, turning to the road to walk home. Theo catches up to me and walks beside me, remaining silent as he usually does on the way home. He's typically more talkative when we first walk to the fields in the morning, but by the end of the day we're both too exhausted to even make small talk.

Walking together is enough.

* * *

 **Ty Wellstrom, 15**

 **District 9 Male**

* * *

Run.

Run. Run. Run!

My feet move faster than my mind as I weave through the afternoon workers returning from the fields. I know I'm being pursued by the shady men I was hired to carry a message to. I guess they never heard of the phrase: "Don't shoot the messenger".

Good for nothing guy set me up, he probably knew these guys were bad news and he specifically told me what time I had to deliver the letter. He knew something was going down but a freaking murder?

I always get mixed up all sorts of trouble, but what the literal hell?

There's a shout of alarm and a crashing sound from behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see a girl had been knocked down by one of the men after me. The guy doesn't even stop to help her, he makes to jump over her but the girl snatches his ankle and the guy jerks to a stop, face planting into the pavement. I keep running blindly, not bothering to wait and see if the guy gets back up.

I don't slow down until I reach a small alley between two stores, my heart thumps painfully in my chest as I frantically try to catch my breath, glancing around carefully. When I was approached by the guy who offered me this job I knew I'd seen him before. I probably got mixed up in his gang stuff. A lot more have sprung up around Nine lately, regardless of the efforts made by Peacekeepers to stop their growth. Although I doubt the Peacekeepers actually care that much. The gangs mostly just deal with drugs and occasional murders, and Peacekeepers are rarely bothered by murders, they kill people all the time so why should they be?

Peacekeepers only interfere if someone's being rebellious and typically the gangs manage to take out some rebels, even if it's by accident. And I've been known to take any job offered to me, whether it be a rebel or a gangster, as long as it's money I'll take it. So yeah I've made a few enemies but who would intentionally try to get me killed?

Once I manage to catch my breath I inch toward the other end of the alley, peering both ways before I slip out onto the street, blending in with the crowd. I breathe a quick sigh of relief, still a bit out of breath and start to head in the direction of home. I'm done, no more jobs for a while, I need to get off the radar again. This will blow over soon enough, but it'll take time before I'll feel confident enough to try to get another job like this.

I'm fortunate to be able to run as fast as I can, it's what got me the job of being a messenger in the first place. But that was only for delivering grain and stuff, or messages to the mayor, that sort of thing. I didn't get involved with stuff outside of that until I was approached by some random rebel who offered me a job to deliver some sort of package or something.

I guess rebels are bad news after all, don't care about you unless you're useful to their cause at the time. Although I gotta say, it is pretty fun to mess around with the gangs and stuff if I can get away fast enough. I've messed drug deals and thefts. Thefts are things that get on my nerves the most. As someone who lives in the poorest part of Nine, I can tell you, we barely have enough to live as it is. But if you steal what little we have? That's messed up.

I'm suddenly aware of a man moving toward me, walking against the crowd. I don't think I recognize him but he's looking right at me. That doesn't feel right. I quickly turn and pick up the pace, almost jogging to get some distance between me and the man. Some people in the crowd scowl as I shove past them, but I hear more angry voices from behind me as people are getting pushed out of the way.

I quickly decide to dart out of the crowd to try to run home, but something suddenly grabs me by the back of my shirt and pulls me into an alley. The sharp flash of a knife sends me reeling into panic.

"Wait a minute!" I shout quickly.

The man who was following flicks the knife in front of my face and scowls.

"Shut up unless you want to end up like the last guy who crossed me."

I go quiet and stare at him, scared out of my mind.

"Who sent you, why were you following my friend and I?" he growls lowly.

"Look man, I was just trying to bring you this." I explain quickly, digging around in my pocket for the letter.

I grip it tightly and hand it out to him, my hand shaking like a leaf. The man snatches it from me and I flinch back as he uses the knife to open it swiftly. He seems to skim through it, his eyes becoming more dangerous looking with each word he reads. I slowly back away as he's distracted by the letter, obviously not happy with it's content.

I use the momentary distraction to turn and bolt down the alley.

"Hey!" the man shouts sharply.

But I'm already gone.

I just keep running.

* * *

 **A/N: Yike, these characters were so complex I really hope I was able to capture their personalities and their backstories. Of course just know, that you will be hearing more of each character's backstory and seeing more of their personalities after the initial introduction chapters so don't feel discouraged if you think we didn't show enough. We kind of want each tribute to have something special to tell during other POVs.**

 **Hope you liked the** **chapter!**

* * *

 _ **What did you think of Madiha?**_

 _ **Ty?**_

 _ **How do you think their particular 'jobs' or skills will help them in the Games?**_

 ** _Predictions?_**

* * *

 **Item List**

* * *

 ***2 points per review and by the time the Games get rolling some people will have a lot of points. The points received for each review may also go up later in the Games if we decide so don't freak out if you see something you want but it's a lot of points.**

 **Net: 6**

 **Rope: 8**

 **Wire: 8**

 **Matches: 10**

 **Flashlight: 10**

 **Food: 12**

 **Sleeping bag: 25**

 **Knife: 30**

 **Dagger: 40**

 **Spear: 50**

 **Axe: 70**

 **Sword: 80**

 **Bomb-Making Materials: 100**

* * *

 **Points**

* * *

 **TranscendentElvenRanger: 18**

 **tracelynn: 4**

 **ParanoidSylph: 2**

 **TWilkins: 2**

 **Exoreon: 2**

 **Winter's Writing: 16**

 **goldie031: 14**

 **Nordic Nonsense: 6**

 **Fangirl101: 2**

 **One True Victor: 14**

 **recklessinparadise: 12**

 **aceswims: 6**

 **ThomasHungerGamesFan: 10**

 **Galactic Coach: 2**

 **Red Roses1000: 2**

 **luka11303: 14**

 **Sparky She-Demon: 4**

 **DaughterOfTigris: 8**

 **Singlewave: 2**

 **District5Chemist: 8**

* * *

 **A/N: Next update should be later today or tomorrow! Stay tuned and please review ;D!**

 **~ Anna ;D**


End file.
